<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who are you? by SoraHatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964427">Who are you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHatake/pseuds/SoraHatake'>SoraHatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHatake/pseuds/SoraHatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El cometer un pecado imperdonable es motivo de un castigo, el convertirse en shinigami para guiar almas a su siguiente vida hasta tener una redención.<br/>Kakashi es un shinigami que no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pero tras un encuentro inesperado conoce a Yamato, un chico que provoca una sensación extraña en su ser. Poco a poco va descubriendo porque se siente tan atraído por él.<br/>¿Quién es Yamato? ¿Qué era aquello que nos unía que los unía en el pasado?<br/>No solo ellos están involucrados, Obito, un compañero de Kakashi, y Rin, la hermana mayor de Yamato, quienes también se encuentran en la búsqueda de la verdad sobre su pasado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dulce muerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una mañana fría lo recibió en el comienzo de un nuevo día. Se colocó su abrigo negro, un sombrero del mismo color y salió rumbo a su trabajo. Saco una nota dentro de la bolsa izquierda de su ropa, “Hayate Gekko” era el nombre escrita en esta; de forma tranquila camino hacia el hospital, sabiendo a donde dirigirse se postro frente a la cama donde un castaño luchaba por respirar, reviso la nota de nuevo para luego levantar la cabeza para mirar el reloj en la habitación, 8:22.</p><p>Una alarma empezó a sonar, el pulso del hombre bajaba drásticamente, el personal del hospital entro corriendo a la habitación, nadie podía ver al hombre de negro frente a la camilla hasta que un castaño se paró a su lado y vio confundido la escena.</p><p>—Ese… ¿soy yo? —preguntó viendo al paciente que el doctor intentaba revivir inútilmente</p><p>—Hayate Gekko, de 23 años de edad, nacido el 2 de noviembre. Murió a las 8:22 un 3 de septiembre. Causa de la muerte, paro respiratorio. Es usted, ¿verdad? —preguntó aquel hombre que vestía de negro</p><p>El castaño se limitó a asentir para ver de nuevo su cuerpo en la camilla, el doctor negó con la cabeza viendo que ya no tenía signos vitales.</p><p>—Acompáñeme por favor, lo ayudare a cruzar al otro lado—indico el hombre de cabellos plateados</p><p>—No, esto no puede estar pasando, le prometí a Yugao que me iba a recuperar y a volver—decía Hayate para acercarse a su cuerpo —, debo regresar</p><p>—Eso ya no es posible —el ambiente a su alrededor cambio drásticamente, ya no estaban en el hospital, ahora se encontraban en una extraña sala</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué se supone que eres tú? —Hayate se giró a ver al hombre que comenzaba a preparar algo que parecía ser un té</p><p>—Yo soy un shinigami, debo de guiarte al más allá —explicaba de forma tranquila mientras serbia el té para llevarlo a una mesa—. Toma asiento por favor</p><p>Hayate se sentó frente a él, aún estaba muy confundido sobre lo que pasaba</p><p>El shinigami coloco la taza frente al castaño. —Una vez que bebas eso todos tus recuerdos serán borrados y podrás seguir</p><p>— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?</p><p>—Te podrías arrepentir, lo mejor sería que te vayas sin nada de que te arrepientas en esta vida</p><p>—Pero…olvidaré a Yugao…no quiero hacerlo</p><p>—Debes beberlo, es un regalo de los dioses, así podrás ir tranquilo a tu siguiente vida</p><p>Hayate agacho la cabeza y soltó un suspiro—Está bien</p><p>Una vez que el trabajo estuvo terminado el hombre de cabello plateado salió del lugar para ir a buscar a su siguiente objetivo.</p><p>—Ah, ha sido un día difícil de trabajo, ¿no crees Kakashi? —decía un chico de pelo negro para luego tomar su café</p><p>—Lo normal —contestó de forma seca</p><p>—Eso dirás tú, me toco ir por las almas de un par de chicos idiotas, murieron al caer de un edificio por tomarse una foto, me sorprende lo idiotas que pueden ser algunos, aunque me sentí mal por lo jóvenes que eran </p><p>— ¿No crees que estás siendo muy irrespetuoso con ellos? ¿Cómo sabes que en tu vida pasada no moriste por hacer algo estúpido? —cuestionó Kakashi—. Conociéndote estoy seguro de que moriste de una forma tonta, Obito</p><p>—Eh, yo no lo creo, al menos no creo que haya sido tan estúpido como ellos…además, el otro día escuche que los humanos se convierten en shinigamis cuando han cometido uno de los pecados más crueles, así que dudo que haya hecho algo estúpido, si ambos somos shinigamis es porque hicimos algo malo —Obito hizo una pausa para darle otro sorbo a su bebida—. ¿No te da curiosidad saber que hiciste para terminar así?</p><p>—La verdad es que no, prefiero no pensar en eso</p><p>—Pues a mí sí me intriga saberlo, ¿qué pude haber hecho que fue tan horrible como para ser castigado de esta forma?</p><p>—Sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Mmm, ya se han tardado mucho con mi pastel —Kakashi se giró buscando al mesero el cual atendía otra mesa —Oye chico, pedí una rebanada de pastel</p><p>—Claro, en un momento señor —contestó el chico de forma amable para ir hacia la cocina</p><p>— ¿Y si en mi vida pasada fui un asesino y tú mi cómplice? Quizá por eso estamos juntos —decía Obito en un tono misterioso</p><p>— ¿Por qué yo debo ser tu cómplice y no al revés?</p><p>—Pues porque…no lo sé, ¿te agrada más la idea de ser el asesino?</p><p>—No me agrada ninguna de las opciones —respondió para meter la mano a su bolso y sacar una tarjeta</p><p>— ¿Más trabajo? —preguntó Obito al verlo</p><p>—Eso parece, se terminó mi hora de comer y no pude disfrutar de mi pastel —Kakashi se levantó para tomar su sombrero</p><p>—Ni modo, nos vemos para la cena</p><p>—Bien, hasta luego —Kakashi se giro</p><p>—Aquí está su pastel —el mesero iba caminando hacia él chocando de frente con Kakashi provocando que la rebanada del postre se embarrara en el abrigo negro —Ay, no, lo lamento mucho señor —dijo apenado para poner a un lado el plato y buscar una servilleta para intentar limpiar algo</p><p>—Déjalo así, de todas formas lo iba a llevar a la lavandería</p><p>—No, no, espere un momento, le traeré otra rebanada, no tendrá que pagar nada —decía de forma nerviosa el muchacho</p><p>—Lo lamento pero ya debo irme, será otro día</p><p>—En verdad lamento mucho esto, por favor regrese —el chico levanto la cabeza, sus enormes ojos negros se encontraron con los de Kakashi quien sintió una especie de déja vu. Esa mirada, sentía que la había visto antes, sintió una punzada en su pecho y por sus mejillas se comenzaron a deslizar lágrimas, no entendía que pasaba, ¿por qué estaba llorando?</p><p>—Vamos Kakashi, no pensé que te pusiera tan sentimental una rebanada de pastel —bromeo Obito al verlo</p><p>—Señor… ¿está bien? —preguntó el chico de cabello castaño que lo veía confundido</p><p>—Si…yo, estoy bien, no es nada—Kakashi limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente —Debo irme —salió rápido del lugar dejando confundidos al mesero y a su compañero</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Estoy en casa —dijo el castaño entrando</p><p>— ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? —preguntó una voz femenina</p><p>—Bien, aunque me paso algo muy extraño —el castaño se adentró a la casa para ir a la sala</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Sin querer choque con un cliente y le embarre un pastel, y él lloro, fue raro, aunque su amigo me dejo buena propina</p><p>—Suena muy extraño como lo dices, quizá estaba sensible</p><p>—No tengo la menor idea, pero fue extraño, ¿qué tal te la pasaste tú?</p><p>—Mal, tuve que consolar a Yugao, estuvo aquí todo el día llorando —la chica que iba en silla de ruedas se dirigió a la sala —Hayate murió en la mañana</p><p>—Vaya, pobre Yugao, debe estar muy mal, ya la veré cuando sea mi día de descanso, ahora vengo muy cansado, quiero dormir un poco</p><p>—Sí, debe ser cansado embarrar pasteles a tus clientes —bromeo la chica</p><p>—Oh, vamos, me siento mal por ese señor, espero que regrese</p><p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Era lindo?</p><p>—No, no, para poder recompensarlo por el pastel… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si era bastante lindo —el chico llevo su mano a su mentón mientras lo recordaba</p><p>—Primera vez que veo que te interesa alguien hermanito</p><p>—No me interesa, solo que no voy a negar que era bastante lindo, como sea, voy a la cama</p><p>—Descansa Yamato —dijo la chica sonriendo</p><p>—Igual Rin —el castaño fue a su habitación para tirarse a la cama y quedarse viendo el techo mientras recordaba a aquel hombre. La forma en la que lo veía mientras lloraba, era como si lo conociera, pero él estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca antes, era bastante extraño.</p><p>Kakashi igual le daba vueltas al asunto en su hogar, no podía concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo ya que una pregunta molestaba su mente ¿Quién era aquel chico castaño y por qué se había sentido así con él? Llevo su mano a su cabeza para revolver su cabello, le dolía de pensar tanto en aquello, cerró el libro para ponerlo a un lado y se recostó para arroparse.</p><p>Se acomodó buscando dormir cuando una duda golpeo su mente, ¿y si aquel chico tenía algo que ver con su vida pasada? Abrió los ojos de golpe, estúpido Obito, le había metido demasiado esa idea en la cabeza, aunque no sonaba tan descabellado si lo pensaba bien; ahora se sentía estúpido por pensar en ese tipo de teorías, quizá no significaba nada y lo mejor era ignorarlo y seguir con su larga sentencia como shinigami, sí, eso parecía ser lo mejor…o quizá no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tome algunos conceptos del Dorama Goblin, por si se les hacen conocidos. Si no lo han visto no hay problema, de igual forma me encargaré de explicar todo ya que igual los arregle a la conveniencia de la historia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doloroso recuerdo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algunos días pasaron, Kakashi caminaba de forma tranquila después de haber guiado ya un par de almas. Estaba ya algo cansado así que se metió a una cafetería cercana, tomo asiento en una mesa vacía y espero a que le tomaran su orden, al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que era el lugar de aquella vez por lo que pronto se levantó para salir de ahí cuando el castaño choco de nuevo con él.</p><p>—Lo lamento señor —se disculpó rápido para verlo fijamente —. Oh, es usted de nuevo, tome asiento, le traeré su pastel enseguida</p><p>—En realidad yo tengo que-</p><p>—No, no, será rápido esta vez, por favor siéntese —interrumpió Yamato tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo de regreso</p><p>Kakashi soltó un suspiro y se sentó resignado —Solo date prisa por favor</p><p>—Si, si, no tardare nada, espere un poco —Yamato fue casi corriendo hacia la cocina para regresar solo un par de minutos después —. Aquí tiene, la casa invita este, pero si quiere café ese si lo debe pagar —dijo sonriendo para poner la rebanada frente a Kakashi</p><p>—Así está bien, gracias —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa</p><p>— ¿Seguro que lo comerá sin bebida? No necesariamente debe ser un café, también le puedo traer un té o un jugo</p><p>—Así está bien, gracias</p><p>—Aunque el café es muy bueno, puede pedir un americano, capuchino, expresso, si quiere una sugerencia él Mokaccino es mi preferido —insistió Yamato mientras abrazaba la bandeja donde llevaba la comida</p><p>—Un Latte estaría bien —dijo finalmente ante tanta insistencia</p><p>—Enseguida lo traigo, espere un poco —Yamato se fue sonriendo de nuevo</p><p>Kakashi vio a su alrededor mientras esperaba, había un par de meseros más en el lugar, pero de nuevo se había topado con aquel chico de ojos enormes, ¿era acaso alguna broma del destino? Negó con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, el leer algunos relatos de romance le estaba afectando</p><p>Yamato regreso con la bebida para ponerla frente a él —Bien, aquí tiene, que lo disfrute, si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme —dijo sin quitar su sonrisa</p><p>—Está bien, gracias eh…—Kakashi leyó la tarjeta que portaba el chico con su nombre —Yamato</p><p>El shinigami disfrutaba su postre mientras veía a su alrededor, de entre los meseros en el lugar Yamato parecía sobresalir, atendía a todos de forma amable, claro que le pagaban para eso, pero algo en él era distinto al resto.</p><p>—Kakashi, Kakashi —Una voz familiar lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era Obito que se sentó frente a él —Que suerte que te encuentro, me acaba de pasar algo extraño</p><p>— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? —preguntó Kakashi extrañado</p><p>—Iba pasando y te vi, pero calla y escucha, me llego esta tarjeta —Obito le mostro el papel con los datos de la alma que debía guiar</p><p>—“Rin Nohara, edad 24 años. Causa de la muerte, atropellada” —leyó Kakashi para luego ver a su compañero — ¿Y luego?</p><p>—Fui al lugar donde se supone seria y cuando iba a empujar a la chica para que ocurriera no pude hacerlo</p><p>— ¿Por qué no? Es tu trabajo</p><p>—Yo, solo, no pude hacerlo, cuando me acerque a ella y la empuje hacia el tráfico algo hizo que siguiera empujando para salvarla, fue muy extraño</p><p>—Tú de por si eres extraño, pero aun así debes hacerlo cuando la fecha nueva llegue</p><p>Obito vio la tarjeta cuya inscripción comenzaba a desaparecer— ¿Y si esa chica tiene algo que ver con mi vida pasada?</p><p>—Deja de pensar en estupideces Obito, incluso si es así ni tú ni ella lo recordaran</p><p>— ¿Entonces por qué no pude hacerlo?</p><p>—No lo sé, pero será mejor que te prepares para hacerlo después</p><p>—Bienvenido señor, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo? —preguntó Yamato acercándose al notar a Obito</p><p>—Así estoy bien, gracias  —contestó Obito guardando la tarjeta</p><p>—Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber o comer, quizá un café para que acompañe a su amigo —sugirió el chico</p><p>—Pide algo o no se ira —murmuró Kakashi</p><p>—Un americano está bien</p><p>—Enseguida lo traigo —dijo Yamato para irse</p><p>—Al menos esa chica no te vio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kakashi para beber de su café</p><p>—Bueno…digamos que cuando seguí empujando para salvarla mi sombrero voló y fui visible para ella —decía mientras recordaba lo ocurrido</p><p>—Pero borraste su memoria, ¿no?</p><p>Obito sonrió torpemente —Quizá, olvide ese detalle</p><p>— ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo tan importante como eso? —incrimino Kakashi frunciendo el ceño</p><p>—Es que todo fue muy rápido, y yo…me perdí en su linda sonrisa cuando me agradeció el salvarla —Obito se sonrojo al recordarlo</p><p>—Déjate de tonterías, no solo rompiste las reglas, sino que ni siquiera cumpliste el protocolo</p><p>—Eres muy duro conmigo —Obito hizo un puchero</p><p>—No entiendo como después de siglos haciendo esto no te tomas enserio el trabajo</p><p>—Solo fue un error que comete cualquiera —se excusó levantando los hombros</p><p>—No fue solo un error, lo que hiciste es inaceptable, además de que después de tanto tiempo no deberían de ocurrir estos errores</p><p>—Pues perdón, okey, no entiendo porque te escandalizas tanto, al final quien será castigado seré yo</p><p>—Espera, no hiciste esto adrede, ¿o sí?</p><p>—No, ¿por qué haría algo así? —Obito se hizo el desentendido</p><p>—Porque sabes que el castigo es que te regresen tus recuerdos</p><p>— ¿En serio? A penas me vengo enterando de eso —dijo Obito fingiendo sorpresa</p><p>—Obito, si es un castigo no creo que lo que te den y como te lo den sea precisamente bueno, así que cuando vuelvas a ver a la chica asegúrate de terminar el trabajo</p><p>—Eres tan mandón —Obito hizo un gesto de disgusto —,  no quiero hacer lo que tengo que hacer</p><p>—Nadie quiere hacerlo, por algo esto también es un castigo</p><p>Obito puso su brazo en la mesa para recargar su rostro en este —Pues ojala no la vea pronto</p><p>—Aquí está su café, que lo disfrute  —Yamato le puso la bebida enfrente</p><p>—Gracias —contestó Obito para tomarlo y darle un  sorbo</p><p>—Si necesitan algo más estoy a sus órdenes</p><p>—Por el momento estamos bien —dijo Kakashi</p><p>— ¡Hermano! —una voz llamo haciendo que Yamato se girara a la entrada</p><p>—Rin, ¿qué haces aquí?</p><p>Obito giró la mirada de forma inconsciente para escupir el café de golpe en su compañero</p><p>— ¡Ah! ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está muy caliente? —preguntó Yamato preocupado</p><p>—Sí, yo me queme la boca, estoy bien —dijo obito tomando una servilleta para cubrir su rostro mientras fingía limpiar</p><p>—Eres tan idiota—dijo Kakashi tomando igualmente una servilleta para limpiarse</p><p>—Si todo está bien vuelvo después —dijo Yamato para acercarse a Rin</p><p>— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Kakashi viendo a Obito</p><p>—Es ella —contestó en un murmuro</p><p>Kakashi se giró a ver a la chica en ruedas que platicaba con Yamato —Pues creo que ya te vio porque está señalando hacia aquí</p><p>—Ay, no, que no se acerque, que no se acerque</p><p>—Ya viene —dijo Kakashi para girarse a verlo</p><p>Obito maldijo por lo bajo para quitar la servilleta y ver el rostro sonriente de la chica que empujaba su silla de ruedas hacia él.</p><p>—Parece el destino quiere que nos encontremos de nuevo —dijo Rin para ponerse a su lado</p><p>—Sí, eso creo —Obito sonreía de forma nerviosa</p><p>—Yo estaré siempre agradecida por lo que hizo, en verdad muchas gracias —decía inclinando su cabeza hacia el frente haciendo una pequeña reverencia—, solo que olvide preguntar el nombre de mi salvador</p><p>—Me llamo Obito</p><p>—Muchas gracias Obito —Rin junto sus manos mientras le sonreía provocando que las mejillas de Obito se pusieran rojas —. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer como agradecimiento?</p><p>—No, yo, en verdad no fue nada —dijo Obito con modestia</p><p>—Debe haber algo, pide lo que quieras</p><p>—No, en serio no fue nada —insistió Obito</p><p>— ¿Qué tal si sales con él? —sugirió Kakashi</p><p>—Oh, ¿una cita? —Rin se giró a ver al peli plata para ver de nuevo a Obito quien estaba aún más rojo —. Me parece buena idea, ¿qué dices Obito?</p><p>—Sí, creo que está bien —respondió con  nervios</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te agrada la idea? —Rin bajo la cabeza desanimada</p><p>—No, no, no, me parece perfecto, es solo que…yo —Obito pensaba en una excusa, no era su intención parecer que la rechazaba</p><p>—Obito no ha tenido contacto con mujeres en años, es por eso que está muy nervioso, además de que es muy idiota —dijo Kakashi</p><p>Obito asintió rápidamente —si, si, es eso ¿eh? ¡Oye! No digas eso frente a ella —reclamó molesto</p><p>Rin cubrió su rostro con sus manos para reír por la actitud del azabache. —Entonces es una cita, queda poner hora y fecha</p><p>Mientras Obito y Rin se ponían de acuerdo Kakashi le hacía una seña a Yamato quien se acercó rápidamente.</p><p>—La cuenta por favor</p><p>—Claro señor —Yamato saco un papel para apuntar y ponerlo en la mesa</p><p>Kakashi vio el monto para sacar el dinero y ponerlo en la mesa, tras eso se levantó.</p><p>—Gracias por regresar a pesar de lo que ocurrió la vez pasada</p><p>—No es nada, solo debemos tener más cuidado para dejar de chocar</p><p>—A mí no me molesta chocar si es con usted —bromeo Yamato</p><p>Kakashi solo se limitó a sonreír por el comentario. —Yo debo retirarme, pero gracias por el pastel</p><p>—Gracias a usted por regresar, espero verlo pronto —Yamato hizo una leve reverencia</p><p>—Nos vemos —Kakashi salió del local para colocarse su sombrero y ser invisible para la gente</p><p>—Entonces nos vemos ese día, no te entretengo más ya que parece que tu amigo se fue —decía Rin</p><p>—No te preocupes, es agradable hablar contigo —contestó Obito sonriendo</p><p>—Lo mismo pienso Obito —Rin levantó la mirada, sus ojos marrones vieron fijamente a los del shinigami, fue entonces que lo sintió, un dolor punzante en su pecho como si apretaran su corazón, lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió por completo. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la castaña al ver que se había quedado pasmado</p><p>—Sí, es solo que, creo que algo entro en mi ojo —Obito tallo ambos ojos con sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas —Yo, debo irme —se levantó con prisa para tomar su sombrero</p><p>—Nos vemos —dijo Rin al ver como el azabache ponía el dinero de su café en la mesa, parecía tener ahora si prisa por irse</p><p>—Nos vemos después —Obito fue hacia la salida casi corriendo, vio a su alrededor intentando localizar a su compañero quien iba una cuadra adelante, se colocó su sombrero y fue corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. — ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!</p><p>—Mm —se detuvo para girarse a verlo— ¿qué pasa ahora?</p><p>—Yo, sentí algo raro, creo que lo mismo que te paso a ti con el chico —habló de forma agitada</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Rin, ella, me vio directo a los ojos y entonces me dolió el pecho y comencé a llorar de la nada, fue muy extraño</p><p>—Así que también sentiste ese dolor —Kakashi llevo su mano a su pecho</p><p>—Sí, ahora más que nunca creo que ella tiene algo que ver con mi vida pasada</p><p>—Obito, te dije que olvidaras eso</p><p>—Yo iba a dejarlo pero después de esto  quiero saber más… ¿o tú no quieres saber por qué lloraste cuando viste a ese chico?</p><p>Kakashi desvió su mirada, si quería saberlo pero se trataba de convencer que no era así.</p><p>—Hay que investigar más sobre esto</p><p>—No, no me involucres en esto —dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, si fuimos convertidos en shinigamis es porque cometimos un pecado imperdonable en nuestra vida pasada, y si tuvimos esa reacción con ellos significa que cualquier cosa mala que hayamos hecho los involucra</p><p>—Pues yo sí quiero saber qué fue lo que hice, de esa forma podré compensarlo en esta vida</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras pero no me involucres en esto, no pienso romper las reglas —dijo Kakashi para seguir su camino</p><p>—Ni siquiera necesito tu estúpida ayuda, yo puedo hacer esto solo —Obito fue por el lado contrario y tras dar un par de pasos ambos se detuvieron, aquello se sentía como un extraño déja vu también, Obito se giró a ver a su compañero pero Kakashi prefirió ignorar la sensación para seguir con su camino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cargas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi comenzó a visitar con frecuencia la cafetería donde Yamato trabajaba, este último se aseguraba de ser siempre quien lo atendiera, Yamato debia admitir que Kakashi era alguien apuesto, no podía negar que sentía atracción hacia su físico, además de que también le resultaba agradable.</p><p>—Señor Kakashi, no desde hace unos días que no viene junto a Obito —mencionó Yamato mientras recogía los trastes vacíos de la comida de Kakashi</p><p>—Te he dicho que dejes las formalidades</p><p>—Lo lamento, pero me cuesta un poco hacerlo —se disculpó sonriendo de forma torpe</p><p>—Y sobre lo otro, Obito y yo tuvimos unas diferencias sobre…el trabajo</p><p>—Oh, así que son compañeros de trabajo también, con razón visten de forma muy similar. Espero que solucionen sus problemas pronto</p><p>—Gracias —Kakashi se levantó —. Nos vemos después</p><p>—Como siempre espero verlo pronto Kakashi</p><p>Kakashi salió del local y reviso las tarjetas para dirigirse al lugar donde debía recoger el alma. Al llegar noto que había varios shinigamis más en el lugar, la tarjeta decía que su alma fallecía en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que era normal ver que habría más almas que recoger.</p><p>—Así que habrá 5 víctimas —comentó uno de los shinigami al verlo llegar</p><p>—Eso parece —dijo Kakashi para colocarse su sombrero dejando de ser visible</p><p>— ¿Y Obito? —preguntó un hombre moreno más alto que él</p><p>—No lo sé, no soy su niñera</p><p>—Es que es raro no verte con él, siempre están juntos</p><p>—Pues ahora no</p><p>—Obito ha estado actuando raro últimamente —habló un chico que parecía ser más joven que ambos — ¿no sabes sobre eso tampoco?</p><p>—No tengo la menor idea en que cosas está metido —contestó Kakashi sin darle importancia cosa que extraño a sus compañeros</p><p>—Ya casi es hora —dijo un pelirrojo viendo su reloj</p><p>—No me gusta para nada este tipo de accidentes, me desagrada recoger niños —comentó el más joven viendo su tarjeta, su alma tenía apenas 7 años</p><p>—A nadie le gusta Haku, pero es nuestro trabajo—el moreno puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico para reconfortarlo</p><p>—Ojala algún día podamos terminar este castigo y pasar a nuestra siguiente vida, cuando eso pase quiero ir junto a usted Zabuza —dijo Haku levantando su cabeza para ver al mayor con una sonrisa</p><p>—Si eso pasa ni siquiera lo recordaras —habló un rubio</p><p>—Déjalos Deidara, puede que incluso Dios se pueda apiadar de sus almas y les conceda algún milagro —dijo el pelirrojo</p><p>—Hmp, esas son tonterías, Dios no se apiadaría de almas como las nuestras. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú estás cerca de cumplir tu sentencia, ¿no Sasori? Cuando lo hagas intenta que dios se apiade de tu pecadora alma y veámonos en la siguiente vida</p><p>—Bien, veré si soy digno de la misericordia de Dios</p><p>Kakashi escuchaba la conversación sin meterse en esta, ¿qué convertía a alguien en ser digno de algo como un milagro concedido por Dios? Creía que el hecho de ser pecadores no los hacia dignos.</p><p>Un rostro familiar se hizo presente al otro lado de la acera, Rin esperaba el cambio del semáforo para poder cruzar.</p><p>— ¿Ese de ahí no es Obito? —preguntó Haku viéndolo acercarse corriendo</p><p>—De seguro también viene a recoger algún alma, pero como siempre lo llega tarde, odio a la gente impuntual como él —habló Sasori viendo su reloj</p><p>Kakashi vio su tarjeta, él tenía a un tal “Asuma Sarutobi”, echo un vistazo rápido a la tarjeta de Zabuza, “Kurenai Yuhi” era el nombre que alcanzaba a leer, Haku menciono tener a un niño, debía ser una familia. El semáforo se puso en rojo, Rin aprovecho para avanzar por el cruce peatonal.</p><p>— ¿Qué tienen ustedes? —preguntó Kakashi girándose hacia sus compañeros</p><p>—Yo tengo un anciano llamado —respondió Deidara</p><p>—Yo a una anciana—dijo Sasori</p><p>Kakashi vio los autos a su alrededor, a lo lejos avisto una camioneta, pudo ver a una familia de dos ancianos, dos adultos y un niño esa debía ser la camioneta del accidente, e iba directo hacia Rin</p><p>El chofer de la camioneta intento detenerse, pero los frenos no funcionaron, Rin intento cruzar más de prisa al ver a la camioneta que seguía avanzando, pero una de las ruedas de su silla parecía no funcionar bien.</p><p>—Ahí está el destino haciendo de las suyas —comentó Deidara viendo la escena</p><p>— ¡¿Qué demonios hace Obito?! —exclamó Sasori al ver como este se puso frente a Rin, llevaba su sombrero puesto por lo que no era visible para ella, quien al ver la camioneta tan cerca no pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos y cerrar los ojos</p><p>— ¡Muévete idiota! —gritó Deidara</p><p>La camioneta finalmente llego, el tiempo comenzó a fluir lento ante sus ojos. Obito tomo la parte delantera y con una fuerza sobrenatural la desvió hacia un costado evitando que tocara a Rin</p><p>—Él intervino, eso va contra las reglas —dijo Haku asombrado por la acción del azabache</p><p>La camioneta se estampo contra otro auto que se encontraba estacionado provocando que pudiera frenar, Kakashi vio su tarjeta, el nombre de Asuma comenzaba a desaparecer.</p><p>— ¿Acaso eres idiota? —Deidara fue hacia Obito quien veía que Rin estuviese bien</p><p>—Casi no llego a tiempo —dijo Obito ignorando el reclamo de su compañero quien le dio un empujón</p><p>—Te hable imbécil, no debiste hacer eso —soltó Deidara molesto</p><p>—Pero lo hice, ya cambie el destino y no hay forma de cambiarlo de nuevo —respondió Obito frunciendo el ceño</p><p>— ¿Por qué? Debiste dejar que siguiera su curso y ellos murieran</p><p>—Aún no es su hora —respondió viendo como Rin se alejaba</p><p>—Tú no eres dios para decidir eso —esta vez el regaño vino por parte de Sasori</p><p>—Pues quizá me esté rebelando contra dios —dijo Obito levantó la cabeza para ver hacia el cielo</p><p>Kakashi vio como los tres seguían discutiendo para comenzar a caminar alejándose.</p><p>—Kakashi, ¿no iras a ver qué ocurre con Obito? —preguntó Haku</p><p>—No, sea lo que sea que pase con él  no es asunto mío —contestó Kakashi para seguir su camino</p><p>Haku intercambio miradas con Zabuza, ambos estaban extrañados por su actitud, normalmente hubiera ido a unirse a los regaños hacia Obito, pero parecía que realmente no le importara lo que ocurriera con su amigo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kakashi deambulaba por las calles, el acto de Obito se esparció entre sus compañeros, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que sus superiores se enteraran y le dieran el castigo asignado por interferir entre el destino. Él seguía su trabajo con normalidad, si bien era cierto que las visitas a la cafetería donde Yamato trabajaba eran diarias, lo hacía porque el chico le agradaba, no por saber que lo vinculaba a él como su compañero. Incluso comenzaba a sentirse atraído por aquel castaño que siempre lo atendía con una sonrisa, pero las relaciones con humanos también iban contra las reglas y él no planeaba romperlas.</p><p>Como si lo hubiese atraído vio frente a una tienda a Yamato, no estaba mal que lo saludara fuera de su trabajo, ¿cierto? Ya se habían hecho conocidos al fin y al cabo, por lo que se acercó hacia él. Entre más cerca estaba, mejor pudo apreciar el rostro del chico, no estaba feliz, tenía un gesto de preocupación por lo que apresuro el paso.</p><p>—Hola Yamato —lo saludo levantando su mano mientras se posicionaba a su costado</p><p>—Oh, Kakashi —el gesto intranquilo del chico se borró al verlo para convertirse en una sonrisa —Que sorpresa verte fuera de la cafetería</p><p>—Lo mismo pienso, ¿pasa algo? Te veías preocupado —indago curioso</p><p>—Oh, estaba viendo los precios  —el castaño señalo a las sillas de ruedas en la tienda frente a la que estaba—. Estaba pensando en comprarle una nueva silla a Rin, pero esos precios salen un poco de mi presupuesto —explico con desanimo para agachar la cabeza —. Ella estuvo a punto de tener un accidente porque una llanta le fallo, así que quiero darle una nueva lo más pronto posible</p><p>—Vaya, en verdad te preocupa, ¿no?</p><p>—Sí, bastante, es mi hermana mayor, y es la única persona a quien tengo —contestó el castaño</p><p>— ¿Acaso no tienen padres?</p><p>—Nuestros padres murieron hace un par de años en un accidente, en ese mismo Rin quedo inválida, desde entonces ha sido algo difícil para nosotros dos —. Kakashi escuchaba atento, era la primera vez que Yamato le hablaba de su vida personal, habían tenido solo breves charla sobre qué tal iba su día, nada como eso, y realmente estaba interesado en lo que el chico tuviese que contar—. Nuestros padres nos dejaron algunas deudas, por lo que tuve que dejar la escuela para trabajar y hacerme cargo de ellas y de la rehabilitación de Rin, pero al no tener mis estudios completos fue difícil encontrar un buen trabajo, la cafetería fue el único lugar que pude encontrar cerca y donde gano lo suficiente para vivir al día al menos</p><p>—Yamato, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti —se sentía mal por el chico, a pesar de tener ese tipo de situaciones difíciles siempre lo había atendido con una sonrisa que ocultaba bien sus problemas.</p><p>—Ya hace bastante con las propinas que me deja —contestó Yamato —, y escuchándome ahora…</p><p>—Me gustaría hace algo más por ti —Kakashi se giró a ver la silla de ruedas que exhibía la tienda</p><p>—Descuide Kakashi, voy a trabajar duro, lo más que pueda para poder comprarla para mi hermana, hablaré con mi jefe para doblar turno y tener un aumento —dijo decidido mientras apretaba los puños </p><p>El shinigami centro su vista en el castaño, era increíble, si Yamato había sido igual en su vida pasada, y aquel pecado cometido tenía algo que ver con él, no se lo perdonaría, no podría perdonarse el dañar a alguien así.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>En otro lugar de la ciudad, Obito tenía su cita con Rin. Aquella chica era demasiado dulce, no se arrepentía de haber roto las reglas con tal de salvar su vida en dos ocasiones</p><p>—Me la he pasado muy bien hoy contigo, Obito —dijo Rin con su habitual sonrisa</p><p>—Yo igual, me gustaría que se repitiera esto</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres salir de nuevo conmigo? —preguntó algo incrédula</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí, eres muy linda —soltó con nervios mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo</p><p>—Gracias, no es algo que escuche seguido —dijo bajando la mirada apenada</p><p>—No lo entiendo, estoy seguro de que cualquier chico te diría eso, también saldrían contigo</p><p>—Los chicos no quieres cargas…y es algo que entiendo —Rin comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su corto cabello</p><p>— ¿Cargas?</p><p>—Sí, es normal que no quieran a una carga como yo, que esta postrada a una silla</p><p>—Yo no creo que seas una carga</p><p>—Yo me siento como una, mi pobre hermanito menor, él debería de estar estudiando y yo trabajando para que no tuviera que preocuparse por dinero, pero solo soy una carga para él que debe mantener</p><p>—No, no digas eso —Obito se puso frente a ella para hincarse un poco y poder verla de frente —. Estoy seguro de que no eres eso para él…</p><p>—Gracias por los ánimos Obito, pero yo sé lo que soy, solo intento seguir porque soy lo único que mi hermanito tiene, él ya ha sufrido suficiente con la muerte de nuestros padres como para que yo lo deje solo —los ojos de Rin comenzaban a ponerse llorosos</p><p>Obito apretó los puños, aunque ella no lo supiera el destino ya había intentado apartarla de su hermano en dos ocasiones, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a alguien como ellos? No lo merecían, y rompería las reglas las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de que Rin siguiera ahí, si ese era su deseo se lo concedería con tal de compensar el daño que pudo haberle hecho en su vida pasada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ¿Quién soy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito y Kakashi llevaban varios semanas sin verse, hasta que se encontraron al tener que recoger un par de almas en el mismo destino.</p><p>—Kakashi —lo nombro Obito en un tono serio</p><p>—Obito —contesto de la misma forma</p><p>— ¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó Obito manteniendo su tono</p><p>—Bien, no me quejo, ¿y tú?</p><p>—Igual, he avanzado en mi investigación</p><p>—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa saber nada de eso</p><p>—Descubrí que tocando la mano de una persona puedes ver unos cuantos recuerdos de su vida pasada</p><p>—Mmm, ¿y ya has tomado la mano de Rin?</p><p>—Creí que no te interesaba saber –reprochó Obito</p><p>—Si me vas a contar algo, hazlo bien</p><p>—No, aún no me atrevo a hacerlo —dijo Obito haciendo un puchero</p><p>— ¿Entonces para qué te sirve esa información?</p><p>—Pues...pronto lo haré, todo a su tiempo.</p><p>Un breve silencio se hizo presente mientras esperaban la hora que marcaban las tarjetas.</p><p>— ¿Tú lo harías con Yamato? Rin me ha dicho que te has hecho cercano a él</p><p>—No, no haría algo así, ya te dije que no me interesa en absoluto saber sobre las vidas pasadas —Kakashi habló muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano la curiosidad le ganaría</p><p>—Kakashi, a ti... ¿te gusta él? Es bastante joven para ti, apenas tiene 19 años</p><p>—Mira quien lo dice, Rin tiene 23 y tú le llevas unos siglos de diferencia, además de que eso va contra las reglas —dijo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos</p><p>—Tú y tus estúpidas reglas, las he roto un par de veces y no me ha pasado nada —Obito hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia</p><p>—Cuando llegue tu castigo ya veremos si sigues tan despreocupado</p><p>—No me importa, recibiría cualquier castigo por Rin —dijo asintiendo muy seguro sobre sus palabras</p><p>—Sí que estás perdido con ella</p><p>—Es que Kakashi, ella no es cualquier chica, entre nosotros hay algo...algo especial, estoy seguro que lo descubriré cuando toque su mano o cuando el castigo llegue, es por eso que no me preocupa recibirlo, quiero saber porque tengo esa conexión tan especial con Rin</p><p><em>Conexión especial</em>, él también sentía algo que podría llamar así con Yamato, algo lo atraía a él, aunque no parecía ser tan fuerte como lo era con Obito y Rin, él no sería capaz de romper las reglas por ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?</p><p>La noche cayó y era hora de volver a casa. Caminaba pensando en todo lo que su amigo había hecho por aquella chica, "rebelarse contra dios", "romper las reglas", para él eran definitivamente una locura, pero Obito, él en verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Rin, lo que sentía debía ser tan puro y fuerte como para provocar eso.</p><p>—Kakashi —una voz bastante conocida lo llamo a sus espaldas</p><p>—Yamato, es muy tarde, ¿qué haces por aquí? —preguntó al girarse y encontrarse con el castaño</p><p>—Estoy saliendo de mi turno, trabajar más horas me ha ayudado mucho, con la paga de mañana podré completar para la nueva silla de ruedas, en cuanto salga del trabajo la compraré para darle una sorpresa al llegar a casa</p><p>—Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿no tienes hambre? Te invito algo para celebrar que lo lograste —dijo Kakashi</p><p>—Oh, no quiero molestarlo con algo así —contesto algo apenado</p><p>—No molestas para nada, vamos, te comprare algo muy rico para comer —Kakashi acaricio su cabeza para despeinar su cabello el cual le llegaba por debajo de las orejas. Yamato lo vio sonrojado por el gesto con aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos, Kakashi los amaba, era como si a través de ellos pudiera ver su alma pura.</p><p>—Está bien Kakashi, vayamos —contesto finalmente con una sonrisa</p><p>Ambos fueron juntos a varios puestos de comida, Kakashi le compro todo tipo de postres que Yamato parecía disfrutar mucho. No entendía porque estando cerca de él sentía algo cálido y agradable en su pecho.</p><p>—Hoy sí que ha hecho mucho frío, ¿no? —comentó Yamato mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran un té</p><p>—Sí, demasiado, ¿tienes frio? Puedo darte mi abrigo si quieres —sin esperar la respuesta Kakashi ya se estaba quitando la prenda</p><p>—Eh, no, no, estoy bien</p><p>—Vamos, te vi temblar un poco —Kakashi lo abrigo haciendo que Yamato se sonrojara</p><p>—Gracias</p><p>—No es nada —respondió cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda</p><p>—Hola Kakashi —saludó Zabuza</p><p>—Eh...Zabuza, Haku, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó sorprendido al verlos</p><p>—Haku quería salir a dar un paseo —respondió Zabuza señalando al chico quien asintió con una sonrisa</p><p>—Me gusta pasear en estos climas, es agradable —comentó Haku</p><p>—Pero si hace frío —Kakashi los vio confundidos, en especial porque Zabuza llevaba una camisa de tirantes, Haku al menos llevaba un haori con estampado de flores de cerezo</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas? Es un clima agradable —dijo Zabuza cruzándose de brazos — ¿Viniste con Obito o con quién?</p><p>Kakashi se giró a ver al castaño y dudo unos segundos en responder—Yo vine con Yamato, es un amigo</p><p>—Así que...un amigo —Haku observo al castaño y luego a Kakashi</p><p>—Sí, es eso</p><p>—Ya veo, entonces los dejamos, nos vemos Kakashi y Yamato —se despidió Haku —Andando Zabuza</p><p>—Te veo luego Kakashi —el mayor fue tras Haku quien comenzó a caminar</p><p>— ¿Quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó Yamato con curiosidad</p><p>—Compañeros de trabajo</p><p>— ¿Y son pareja? Era una chica linda</p><p>— ¿Chica linda? —Kakashi arqueo una ceja confundido</p><p>—Sí, la de pelo largo que se llama Haku, ¿es su novia? Se ve demasiado joven para él</p><p>—Haku es hombre —contestó Kakashi</p><p>— ¡¿En serio?! —exclamó sorprendido—Se veía demasiado lindo...</p><p>—Se lo dicen muy seguido —dijo Kakashi</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Bueno, esta es mi casa, no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta aquí, pero de igual forma muchas gracias Kakashi, me la pase muy bien —dijo Yamato haciendo una leve reverencia</p><p>—Quería darte algo por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho, además de que ya es muy tarde como para que vayas solo</p><p>—Oh, te preocupas demasiado por mí, aunque no lo parezca estoy en forma, puedo defenderme solo —Yamato levanto uno de sus brazos y toco su musculo con el otro.</p><p>—De igual forma, prefiero asegurarme que de que estés bien</p><p>—Pues aquí ya lo estoy. Nos vemos mañana —Yamato hizo un gesto de despedida y entro a la casa</p><p>—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Kakashi antes de irse. No pudo evitar sonreír en todo su regreso a casa, estaba muy feliz por Yamato, parecía que el destino finalmente era bueno con él.</p><p>Se detuvo un momento para apreciar la enorme luna sobre él, brillaba mucho, como los enormes ojos de Yamato. Soltó un suspiro y agacho la cabeza, últimamente todos sus pensamientos lo llevaban a él, pero no podía ser posible, no podía estar enamorado de aquel chico, estaba mal... iba contra las reglas. Siguió avanzando y llevo las manos a su pecho de nuevo recordando la calidez que el castaño le hacía sentir. Estaba mal, sí, pero lo disfrutaba mucho. Negó con la cabeza buscando dispersar esos pensamientos, las reglas, debía seguir las reglas, así que no podía relacionarse con humanos. Las reglas existían por algo, y lo sabía, eran parte del castigo.</p><p>Al día siguiente regresaba del trabajo exhausto, había sido un día difícil lleno de tragedias a su alrededor. Ese día ni siquiera pudo ir a la cafetería la cual ya estaba cerrada. No le dio importancia y siguió con su camino, ya podría ir otro día.</p><p>Caminaba con su sombrero puesto, siendo invisible para los mortales. Iba distraído en sus pensamientos cuando a castaño favorito al otro lado de la acera, pero ese día no tenía energías de hablar con él... aunque quizá una pequeña charla le levantaría los ánimos.</p><p>Cruzo la calle y se quitó el sombrero —Hey, Yamato —lo llamo levantando su mano con un gesto de saludo</p><p>—Kakashi, ¿estás bien? Me preocupe porque no fuiste hoy a la cafetería —dijo Yamato al verlo</p><p>—Estuve ocupado con el trabajo hoy así que no pude ir, pero estoy bien —contestó Kakashi caminado a su lado</p><p>—Me alegro, deberías pasarme tu número de celular por si esto llega a pasar de nuevo, para saber que estás bien</p><p>—Claro, dame un momento —Kakashi metió su mano a su bolso buscando su móvil, sintió una tarjeta lo cual era extraño, estaba seguro de que ya había terminado todo su trabajo de ese día, pero no le dio mucha importancia, podía esperar. Saco el aparato para darle el número a Yamato quien lo anoto en su celular.</p><p>—Bien, ya está anotado —dijo el castaño guardando el contacto—. Voy camino a comprar la nueva silla de Rin, ¿me acompañas?</p><p>—En realidad yo... —Kakashi estaba a punto de negarse, en verdad estaba muy cansado y ahora debía revisar la tarjeta y cumplirla antes de poder ir a casa, pero no podía decirle que no a aquellos enormes ojos brillantes que lo veían fijamente— estaré encantado de acompañarte, vamos</p><p>— ¡Muchas gracias! No quería ir solo, ya sabes, es inseguro por el dinero que llevo</p><p>—Pensaba que podías defenderte</p><p>—Con el dinero prefiero no arriesgarme</p><p>—Oh ya veo, aunque de todas formas, si llegas a sentirte inseguro yo puedo acompañarte siempre a casa—sugirió mientras rascaba su nuca nervioso</p><p>—Pues ya no voy a salir tan tarde porque dejaré de doblar turno pero...igual me gustaría que me acompañaras a casa, me siento muy cómodo en compañía tuya —respondió Yamato</p><p>—Pues solo dime a qué hora sales y te esperare siempre que lo desees</p><p>—Eres demasiado bueno Kakashi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?</p><p>—Claro, la que sea —Kakashi se giró a verlo</p><p>—Yo... ¿te gusto? —soltó Yamato con un leve sonrojo en su rostro</p><p>Kakashi sintió su corazón latir rápido, no sabía exactamente que responder a aquello. Yamato era bastante lindo y tierno, las charlas siempre eran amenas con él, pero las relaciones entre humanos y shinigamis estaban prohibidas, que le gustara estaba mal. — ¿A qué viene eso de repente?</p><p>—Pues... creo que eres demasiado amable conmigo, como si buscaras algo más —respondió Yamato mientras agachaba su cabeza con timidez</p><p>—Es que yo... te veo como un hermanito menor —soltó de forma torpe, era una mentira, pero no era para Yamato, era para él, quería engañar lo que sentía.</p><p>— ¿Un hermanito menor? —Yamato arqueo una ceja confundido por la respuesta</p><p>—Sí, eres como alguien a quien debo proteger porque eres pequeño</p><p>—Oh...ya veo —No estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, porque él si estaba seguro de que sentía algo por Kakashi, pero si n o era correspondido era mejor guardárselo.</p><p>Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos, el ambiente se sentía frío y pesado mientras caminaban bajo un cielo oscuro y nublado.</p><p>Ambos entraron a la tienda, mientras Yamato hablaba con el encargado Kakashi aprovecho para revisar la tarjeta que le había llegado.</p><p>—"Yamato Nohara. 19 años...Murio a las 9:45. Causa de la muerte, un disparo en el corazón" —vio rápido su reloj, eran 9:43, estaban a dos minutos de que ocurriera. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Giró la tarjeta y paso su mano haciendo que más información fuera visible en esta. — "Un asalto en la tienda, se niega a entregar sus pertenencias" —No, eso no podía estar pasando, no en ese momento, se giró a ver al castaño quien aun discutía con un empleado de la tienda sobre qué modelo era mejor, debía sacarlo de ahí así que se acercó rápidamente.</p><p>—Yamato, ¿podemos salir un momento?</p><p>—Espera un momento, ya casi me decido por una</p><p>—Debe ser ahora porque olvide que debo comprar algo</p><p>—Lo haces cuando salgamos, espera un poco Kakashi</p><p>—Es que no puedo esperar, vamos —Kakashi lo sujeto del brazo para llevarlo hacia la salida</p><p>—Pero Kakashi, ya casi término de comprar —Yamato se intentaba soltar del agarre</p><p>Kakashi siguió jalando para meterlo a una tienda al lado.</p><p>— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Yamato dio un fuerte jalón para alejarse un poco de Kakashi — ¿Qué debes comprar que no puede esperar? En una tienda de...—el castaño vio a su alrededor confundido— ¿peluches?</p><p>— ¿Eh? —Kakashi también vio el lugar —Oh...pues, un...peluche</p><p>Yamato lo vio fastidiado, debía ser una broma</p><p>—No es para mí, es para Obito —se excusó Kakashi</p><p>—No puedo creer que me hayas sacado de la tienda para esto, sabes que estaba en medio de algo importante y... —el sonido de unos disparos cerca interrumpió al castaño — ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó asustado ocultándose tras Kakashi</p><p>—Creo que fue en la tienda de al lado —respondió Kakashi —Hay que quedarnos aquí unos momentos —sugirió al ver que la gente pasaba frente a la tienda corriendo</p><p>Cuando el alboroto pasó ambos salieron del lugar, Yamato miraba aterrorizado como una ambulancia se llevaba al empleado con el que minutos antes hablaba, trago grueso al imaginar que ese pudo ser él.</p><p>—No puedo creer lo que paso —decía mientras caminaba hacia su hogar —. Si no hubiéramos salido de ahí...pudimos ser nosotros, tengo la piel de gallina</p><p>—No pienses mucho en eso, lo importante es que ambos estamos bien</p><p>—Pero es que, de no ser porque me sacaste de ahí...nos pudo haber pasado algo, no podré dormir bien esta noche</p><p>—Ya, ya, no pasó nada, ya todo está bien, es mejor olvidarlo</p><p>—Intentaré ya no pensar en eso, pero será difícil —Yamato respiro hondo intentando calmarse</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Yamato ya ha tardado en llegar, ¿le habrá pasado algo? —decía Rin frotando sus manos con preocupación</p><p>—De seguro solo se le hizo tarde —la intento calmar Obito</p><p>—Espero que sea eso... ¿qué tal estas ahora?</p><p>—Mucho mejor, gracias por tratar mis golpes —dijo el azabache que tenía un par de parches en el rostro</p><p>—No es nada Obito, ahora solo no pelees más con tus compañeros</p><p>—Es un poco difícil eso, pero lo intentaré —dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba como unas horas antes discutió de nuevo con Deidara hasta llegar a los golpes, debía admitir que el rubio pegaba duro.</p><p>—Ten más cuidado —Rin tomo su mano —por favor, Obito —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos</p><p>Obito se quedó pasmado, el contacto provoco que una ola de recuerdos golpeara su mente.</p><p>
  <em>—Te estoy observando —dijo una joven Rin, pero se veía distinta, usaba un extraño protector en la frente, unas cintas moradas en las mejillas, su ropa igual le parecía rara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear —decía intentando calmar a alguien, pudo verse a él, era un niño también, pero había alguien más, intento ver quien era, solo alcanzo a ver que tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El siguiente recuerdo era él bajo una enorme roca, Rin lloraba, no quería dejarlo pero debía salir de ahí, le dijo al otro chico que la protegiera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los recuerdos iban demasiado rápido, escuchaba algunas voces pero no podía ver bien los rostros, cuando Rin decía nombres los escuchaba incompletos, "Minato Na" "Bito Uchiha" Kashi Hatake", todo era demasiado confuso, hasta que llegaron de golpe al último. Era borroso, el pecho de Rin había sido atravesado por alguien, no podía ver quien, era la persona de la máscara, a quien le había dicho que protegiera a Rin, solo logro ver un poco más arriba de su rostro cubierto, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo... ¿quién era? Intento ver pero todo se puso negro de golpe.</em>
</p><p>—Obito, Obito —Rin lo llamaba — ¿estás bien? —soltó su mano</p><p>— ¿Eh? Yo... —respiraba agitado, estaba confundido por lo que había visto</p><p>—Te quedaste pasmado de la nada, incluso te ves muy pálido ¿Te sientes mal?</p><p>—Me duele un poco la cabeza...debe ser por la pelea que tuve —dijo llevando su mano a su cabellera para despeinarla</p><p>— ¿Seguro?</p><p>—Sí, es solo eso</p><p>—Estoy en casa hermana —dijo Yamato entrando junto a Kakashi — ¿Paso algo? —cuestiono al ver a Obito</p><p>—Oh, Kakashi, que bueno que vienes también, Obito se siente mal, ¿podrías llevarlo a casa? —dijo Rin en un tono preocupado</p><p>—Claro, yo me encargo</p><p>—Te iba a invitar algo de beber pero será mejor que se vayan ahora si Obito se siente mal —comentó Yamato</p><p>—Vamos Obito —dijo Kakashi acercándose a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse</p><p>—Envíame mensaje cuando estés en casa, quiero saber cómo sigues —habló Rin</p><p>—Lo haré, nos vemos mañana —se despidió Obito yendo hacia la salida seguido de Kakashi</p><p>Apenas salieron de la casa, Obito se desplomo, Kakashi lo levanto con cuidado.</p><p>—Kakashi...pude verlo, vi unos recuerdos de Rin... —murmuraba Obito</p><p>—El impacto debió ser mucho, mi casa está más cerca, allá me cuentas que viste —Kakashi lo levanto para recargar su brazo sobre su hombro como apoyo</p><p>Camino con cuidado hasta su hogar donde recostó a Obito en el sillón.</p><p>—Yo...estaba enamorado de Rin...—empezó a contar el azabache —, era una época distinta, como si fuéramos ninjas... ella se preocupaba por mí pero estaba enamorada de alguien más, no pude ver su rostro bien, yo... una roca me aplasto y Rin intento seguir, pero...—entre más intentaba recordar más difícil era, incluso le costaba trabajo hablar —el tipo de la máscara, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo, él la mato, atravesó su corazón, creo que...era nuestro compañero, yo le dije que la protegiera y él, la mato —apretó los puños molesto</p><p>—Entonces...si la conocías en tu vida pasada</p><p>—Fue muy extraño todo, no pude ver bien quien era esa persona, y los nombres eran extraños —Obito llevo su mano a su cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar</p><p>—Escucha Obito, yo también tengo algo que contarte</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? —se giró a ver a su compañero quien tenía un semblante serio</p><p>—También lo hice...</p><p>— ¿Viste los recuerdos de Yamato?</p><p>—No...rompí las reglas —Kakashi le mostro la tarjeta en blanco, los datos de Yamato habían desaparecido</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por quién? —Obito se levantó de golpe del sillón, parecía que su dolor de cabeza se habia esfumado de repente—. No, espera, no me digas, no me digas —dijo apretando los puños mientras pensaba en quien podría, Kakashi lo veía con una expresión de fastidio por lo idiota que era su amigo, pero Obito seguía pensando hasta que se rindió—. Está bien, dímelo</p><p>—Por Yamato —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo</p><p>— ¡Ja! —Obito lo señalo mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa —Tanto me estuviste regañando por lo que hice por Rin y mira quien hizo lo mismo por el ojón</p><p>Kakashi frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido, "el ojón", sonaba gracioso pero era un apodo que se ajustaba bien a Yamato.</p><p>—Ahora no me puedes decir nada, ambos estamos en las mismas, solo que yo sé bien que si conocía a Rin y que desde mi vida pasada la amo cosa que no dejaré de hacer en esta —Hablo con total seguridad, Kakashi estaba celoso de lo fácil que Obito aceptaba sus sentimientos, no era tan sencillo para él. —Como sea, veré la forma de descubrir quién es ese idiota de la cicatriz, y si lo llego a ver en esta vida o en la siguiente le pateare el trasero por no proteger a Rin, ¿qué harás tú? ¿Veras los recuerdos de Yamato también?</p><p>—Obito, yo...He estado pensando, que quizá hicimos mal —Kakashi agacho la cabeza</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?—Obito se sentó de nuevo para ver de frente a su amigo</p><p>—Rin, ella debía morir primero, pero tú interviniste</p><p>—Sí, ella no puede irse aún, es lo único que Yamato tiene, no quiere fallarle a él</p><p>—Pero la tarjeta de Yamato apareció en poco tiempo después de la de ella, eso significa que iban a morir en un lapso cercano, se iban a ir casi juntos, debimos dejar que el destino siguiera su curso —explico Kakashi</p><p>—Kakashi, ¿has pensado que el hecho de que nosotros apareciéramos en sus vidas es también cosa del destino? ¿Crees que cuando Yamato choco contigo en la cafetería fue una casualidad? —esta vez era Obito quien estaba serio—Yo si lo he pensado, no creo que solo haya sido cuestión de suerte el hecho de que justo a nosotros nos hayan tocado las tarjetas con sus nombres, pudo tocarle a cualquiera, Sasori, Haku, Zabuza, el tipo raro de Kakuzu, incluso al imbécil de Deidara, pero nos tocaron justo a nosotros, ¿no crees que eso significa algo también?</p><p>Kakashi se quedó callado analizando lo que Obito decía, él lo veía fijamente, con una mirada decidida.</p><p>—Kakashi, ellos son nuestro destino, por alguna razón les fallamos en nuestra vida pasada, y mientras yo viva este castigo me asegurare de hacer feliz a Rin, te pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué harás tú?</p><p>—No lo sé aún...</p><p>—Kakashi, protege a Yamato, sé que quieres hacerlo, y si no es así, entonces te lo pido de favor, ellos deben estar juntos, así que por favor, tú encárgate de protegerlo y yo me encargare de proteger a Rin</p><p>—Debo pensarlo —Kakashi se levantó del sillón —pero ahora estoy muy cansado como para hacerlo</p><p>—Estaré esperando tu respuesta</p><p>Kakashi camino hacia su habitación para quitarse el saco y lanzarlo a algún lado, saco ropa cómoda para cambiarse y se echó a la cama.</p><p>— ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para ser castigado? —cerró los ojos intentando recordar, sabía que era inútil, por más que quisiera hacerlo no podría—¿Quién eres, Yamato? Si fuiste tan importante para mí, ¿por qué no puedo recordarte? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Senpai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senpai” —se escuchó en un murmuro. Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe para levantarse exaltado, un dolor golpeo su pecho de nuevo haciendo que se llevara su mano ahí. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Era como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, pero ¿senpai? ¿Qué significaba eso? Vio hacia la ventana de su habitación, ya había amanecido, escucho ruidos en otra habitación por lo que se levantó a ver de donde provenían</p><p>—Buenos días dormilón, estoy preparando el desayuno —era Obito que se encontraba en la cocina</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de desayunar? —Kakashi se acercó a la mesa para sentarse</p><p>—Cereal con leche, mi especialidad —Obito puso el plato servido frente a Kakashi</p><p>—Esto debe ser una broma… ¿por qué huele a quemado?</p><p>—Gracias por la comida —Obito lo ignoro y comenzó a comer su cereal— Mmm, esto sabe mejor de lo que se ve en la caja —Kakashi lo veía de mala forma, Obito fingía que no sentía su mirada hasta que no pudo más —Está bien, intente preparar huevos para desayunar pero se me quemaron y los tiré, ¿contento?</p><p>—Huevos lo más básico para cocinar y no pudiste hacerlo —Kakashi tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer</p><p>—No me molestes</p><p>—Oye, ¿ya me vas a contar porque peleaste ayer con Deidara?</p><p>—Él me estuvo molestando por salvar a Rin, así que lo mande al demonio y me dijo que si no quería hacer mi trabajo le diera la tarjeta y él lo haría, le dije que no, nos estuvimos insultando un rato hasta que no pude más y lo comencé a golpear, él me devolvió los golpes y estuvimos así hasta que nos separaron</p><p>—Ya veo, se nota que te pateo el trasero feo</p><p>— ¿Eh? Claro que no, debiste de ver su cara, yo fui quien lo dejo peor —dijo orgulloso</p><p>—Bien, ya lo veré después, ahora debo ir a comenzar mi trabajo antes de que sea tarde</p><p>—Te veo en el transcurso del día —dijo Obito mientras seguía comiendo</p><p>Kakashi fue a cambiarse para luego ir hacia la salida —Cierra bien cuando te vayas</p><p>Kakashi caminaba entre la multitud de personas, se sentía perdido, con un dolor en el corazón que no sabía detener. Escucho el sonido de un cascabel que lo saco de sus pensamientos, busco a su alrededor de dónde provenía, pero no encontró nada. Suspiro, sentía que comenzaba a volverse loco.</p><p>Levantó la mirada hacia el solitario cielo, recordó que había roto las reglas y pronto llegaría un castigo para él, aunque en ese punto, ¿realmente era un castigo recuperar sus recuerdos? Por más dolorosos que fueran lo sacarían de dudas respecto a Yamato, y ahora sentía la necesidad de saberlo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Has estado muy callado hoy, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó Yamato mientras iban camino hacia su hogar</p><p>—Nada en particular, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas del trabajo</p><p>—Incluso suenas desanimado, dime que pasa —insistió el castaño</p><p>—Nada, solo estoy algo cansado</p><p>—Oh, estás cansado y aun así viniste a recogerme al trabajo, debiste ir directo a casa</p><p>—Es que ya te había dicho que lo haría, además, pensé que quizá seguías asustado por lo de ayer</p><p>—No lo estoy</p><p>— ¿Eh? ¿Seguro? Ayer te veías bastante alterado —la respuesta sorprendió a Kakashi</p><p>—Sí, pero eso fue ayer, ahora estoy bien</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿No estas ni un poquito asustado?</p><p>—No, ni un poco —Yamato negó con la cabeza con seguridad</p><p>—No lo entiendo</p><p>—No estoy asustado, porque vengo contigo —Kakashi se detuvo al escuchar aquello, el dolor de su pecho también paro, una sensación cálida lo invadió</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yamato que se giró a verlo</p><p>—No…yo, tengo algo que decirte</p><p>—Te escucho</p><p>—Yo, te mentí Yamato</p><p>— ¿Sobre qué? —el castaño arqueo las cejas confundido</p><p>— Ayer, tú me preguntaste si te gustaba, la verdad es que…tú si me gustas. Sé que quizá lo ves como algo apresurado porque llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos pero yo estoy seguro sobre lo que siento por ti</p><p>—Vaya…esto es un poco inesperado —Yamato tenía las mejillas rojas, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento—pero me hace feliz escucharlo, porque tú también me gustas</p><p>Kakashi se perdió en sus enormes ojos negros, Yamato sonreía de forma tierna, no podía estar más feliz de ser correspondido.</p><p>—Vamos, hay que ir a celebrar esto —habló finalmente el castaño para tomar la mano de Kakashi y jalarlo.</p><p>El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, el paisaje a su alrededor cambio abruptamente.</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Vamos, senpai! —esa voz, quien lo llamaba bajo ese sufijo, era Yamato, estaba dentro de sus recuerdos </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ya voy Tenzō —contestó, esa voz, era él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Oh, no me llames así, mi nombre es Yamato —aclaró molesto </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakashi sonrió, al menos eso daba a entender su único ojo visible, vestía un extraño atuendo el cual cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los recuerdos iban rápido, aquel mundo extraño parecía estar en conflicto la mayor parte del tiempo. Yamato se acercó a él para abrazarlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Kakashi-senpai! Escuche que tú moriste, pero luego fuiste revivido</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, fue raro, pero así paso </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ah, me siento tan mal, si no hubiera estado fuera de la aldea, esto no hubiera pasado </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vamos Tenzō, no fue tu culpa —Kakashi acaricio su cabeza —Naruto está bien, yo estoy bien igual</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Senpai, no quiero perderte </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ni yo a ti, Tenzō </em>
</p><p>
  <em>De nuevo todo fue rápido, no comprendia lo que pasaba, algunas partes estaban borrosas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Debes ir con Naruto, Tenzō</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No quiero alejarme, no después de lo que paso la última vez que lo hice </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Estaré bien, cuando este conflicto termine iremos a las aguas termales a tomar unas largas vacaciones, ¿qué dices?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Me lo prometes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te lo prometo, si algo pasa, estaré ahí para ti Tenzō </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo mismo digo senpai </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las cosas comenzaron a distorsionarse, Yamato había sido capturado, el enemigo dijo que lo necesitaban así que no lo matarían, el chico serpiente dijo que él podía hacerse cargo, pero un tipo con una máscara interfirió, fue demasiado agresivo con él y al final lo termino dejando al borde de la muerte. Cuando la guerra termino ya no resistió más. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tenzō, Tenzō, resiste, vas a estar bien </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Senpai…llegaste tarde… —decía mientras sus ojos perdían la luz, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. </em>
</p><p>Kakashi cayó de rodillas, sentía una presión en su pecho, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, jadeaba de forma agresiva.</p><p>—Kakashi, ¡Kakashi! —Yamato lo movía buscando que reaccionara</p><p>El shinigami levantó la mirada, estaba llorando, sujeto a Yamato para abrazarlo con fuerza. En su vida anterior le había fallado, debía protegerlo a toda costa en esta.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Él tipo de la máscara, él fue, él provoco que Yamato muriera —decía molesto mientras daba vueltas por su sala</p><p>—Bueno, usando una máscara será difícil que descubras quien fue —contesto Obito </p><p>—Pero eso fue en los recuerdos de Yamato, quizá en los míos pueda ver su rostro</p><p>—Escucha Kakashi, encontré más información, el agarrar su mano, solo te muestra unos recuerdos, pero con un beso, puedes verla, ambos pueden verla…</p><p>—Espera…eso…no sé si es bueno o malo</p><p>—Lo sé… si ellos lo ven, sabrán que había algo entre nosotros en la vida pasada, pero también sabrán que les fallamos, es como un arma de doble filo. Además, ellos no saben que somos shinigamis, ¿o tú le has dicho?</p><p>—No, no he dicho nada —respondió Obito—, aunque si me gustaría decirle a Rin</p><p>—No, es mejor que esto siga así, hasta ahora han estado bien sin saberlo</p><p>— Pues bueno, solo debemos hacerlo tres veces</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Evitar que mueran, si los salvamos tres veces, entonces su nombre dejara de aparecer por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero sí sé que son al menos un par de años. Yo llevo dos, una más y Rin estará a salvo temporalmente —decía levantando dos dedos emocionado</p><p>—Y a mí me faltan dos —Kakashi llevo su mano a su barbilla pensativo —. Bien, hay que hacerlo</p><p>—Debemos protegerlos a toda costa Kakashi, ¿cuento contigo? —Obito le estiro la mano, Kakashi la sujeto y asintió</p><p>—Hay que proteger a Yamato y Rin</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—El momento fue tan mágico, pero parece que fue demasiado emotivo para él —decía Yamato</p><p>—Parece que son demasiado lindos, pero raros a momentos —contestó Rin</p><p>—Más bien diría que son demasiado sensibles, pero, ¿acaso no sientes algo especial cuando estas con Obito? Cuando yo estoy con Kakashi es como si todo a mi alrededor no importara.  Encontré a la persona que está al otro lado del hilo rojo —los ojos de Yamato brillaban con emoción</p><p>—Te ves tan feliz hermanito, me alegro mucho por ti</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de ti? Todo va bien con Obito, ¿no?</p><p>—Sí, demasiado bien, él me procura tanto, es tan atento, no creo que merezca tanto</p><p>— ¿Por qué dices eso? No sé cómo fue que lo encontraste, pero claro que lo mereces</p><p>Rin sonrió con tristeza —Ya soy una carga para ti, no quiero serlo para alguien más, Obito es muy lindo, pero estoy seguro de que en algún momento puede cansarse de cargar conmigo por estar postrada aquí —dijo dándole un golpe a su silla</p><p>—No eres una carga para nadie, así que deja de pensar así —Yamato se puso frente a ella y tomo sus manos—. Durante mucho tiempo hemos estado pasándola más, creo que finalmente ha llegado nuestro momento de ser felices, así que debemos disfrutarlo</p><p>—Bien, seamos felices hermanito —dijo apretando su mano</p><p>Cuando se encontraba sola Rin se quedó pensativa respecto a aquellos comportamientos extraños que Kakashi y Obito presentaban, eran similares. Los dos lloraron en su primer encuentro con ellos, también estuvieron con ellos en momentos de riesgo, cuando Obito la salvo en la carretera, cuando Kakashi estuvo con Yamato al momento del asalto; La forma de actuar que tuvieron después de que tomaran su mano. Le parecían coincidencias bastantes extrañas, le gustaría saber que había detrás de aquellos hombres de traje que un día simplemente aparecieron para quedarse. </p><p>El tiempo parecía fluir tan lento, les permitía apreciar cada momento que pasaban juntos. Ninguno le pregunto al otro si querían ser novios, no había necesidad, el vínculo ya era de por si demasiado profundo como para tener que confirmarlo con una declaración oficial.</p><p>Rin y Obito daban un paseo, el azabache iba tras de Rin empujando su silla de ruedas mientras charlaban alegremente.</p><p>—Por cierto Obito, ¿hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte?</p><p>—Te escucho</p><p>— ¿En qué trabajan tú y Kakashi? Llevamos ya un tiempo conociéndolos y ni tú ni él nos lo han dicho</p><p>— ¿Nuestro trabajo?</p><p>—Sí, tengo mucha curiosidad, digo, ustedes a momentos están ocupados y luego ya no,  como si fueran solo a hacer algo un rato y luego ya estuvieran disponibles</p><p>— ¿Qué son? ¿Los hombres de negro? —preguntó en tono sarcástica la castaña</p><p>—No, no, no somos eso, nosotros…—Obito pensaba una buena respuesta</p><p>— ¿Acaso eres un dios de la muerte? —aquello alerto a Obito quien se puso nervioso</p><p>— ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó exaltado</p><p>— ¿Eh? Es solo una broma…—respondió Rin</p><p>Obito soltó un largo suspiro aliviado.</p><p>— Si no quieres decirme está bien, solo tenía curiosidad por saber un poco más de ti.</p><p>—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, por favor, confía en mi —contestó Obito</p><p>—Está bien Obito, yo confió en ti —dijo la chica para sonreírle</p><p>Obito se quedó pensativo, ¿Cuándo seria ese momento? ¿Cuándo le diera su primer beso? No, incluso si eso ocurría podría simplemente borrar la memoria de Rin para que ella no supiera nada de su vida pasada. Entonces ese momento sería hasta el día de su muerte, cuando tuviera que recoger el alma de Rin, pero eso faltaba aún mucho, o eso era lo que pensaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué tal les esta pareciendo esta pequeña historia? </p><p>Voy a tomar unos días antes e publicar el siguiente capítulo porque creo que lo he hecho muy rápido ggg pero tenía muchas ganas de publicar esto</p><p>Nos vemos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Infierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi se reunió con el resto de shinigamis, debían cubrir un accidente en el metro.</p><p>—Hola chicos —saludo al llegar</p><p>—Hola Kakashi, hoy tenemos dos miembros nuevos —habló Sasori</p><p>—Oh, ¿en serio? Hace tiempo que no llegaba gente nueva a esta área, eso significa que alguien se irá pronto</p><p>—Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, nuevas almas vienen a cumplir sentencias y otras se van —dijo Deidara restándole importancia</p><p>—No te había visto, ¿es cierto que Obito te pateo el trasero? —preguntó Kakashi</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese idiota te dijo eso! —exclamó Deidara molesto —Solo porque nos separaron, de otra lo hubiera matado, otra vez,  debiste verlo, tenía su cabeza entre mis piernas, estaba a nada de rendirse</p><p>—En realidad los separamos porque nos daba bastante vergüenza ver como peleaban —dijo Kakuzu —Parecían mocosos de instituto con sus intentos de golpes</p><p>—Claro que no, fue una pelea bastante reñida, aunque obviamente todos sabemos que yo gane</p><p>—Como sea, hay que presentar a los nuevos, ellos son Itachi y Kabuto —indicó Sasori</p><p>—Es un placer conocerlos —Itachi hizo una reverencia</p><p>—Es educado el chico —comentó Deidara al verlo para luego girarse hacia el otro novato — ¿Tú no vas a saludar?</p><p>—Hmp, no tengo el mínimo interés en socializar con nadie —respondió el albino acomodando sus gafas</p><p>Kakashi lo vio fijamente, la forma en la que hizo aquel gesto, le recordó al chico serpiente que vio en los recuerdos de Yamato.</p><p>—Eso decimos todos al inicio, pero después de siglos haciendo esto es como una obligación socializar con el resto, incluso si es para pelear —habló Deidara</p><p>—Tú disfrutas mucho de pelear, ¿no? —comentó Kakashi</p><p>—Solo con los idiotas, como Obito</p><p>—Ya es hora —dijo Sasori viendo un tren que estaba a punto de marcharse</p><p>—Miren, creo que a alguien se le cayó su cartera a las vías —señalo Itachi</p><p>—Yo la vi primero —Kakuzu bajo a las vías a recogerla, el tren intento avanzar pero el shinigami se lo impidió deteniéndolo con una mano mientras recogida el objeto. Kakashi se giró a su lado izquierdo, otro tren se acercaba a gran velocidad colisionando con el que estaba detenido.</p><p>La escena sorprendió bastante a los dos novatos.</p><p>—Bien, andando, en las tarjetas viene el nombre del alma que deben recoger —explicó Sasori caminando hacia el tren</p><p>—Él…ocasiono el accidente —habló Itachi consternado</p><p>—No, yo solo hice que el destino se cumpliera —Kakuzu paso a su lado para ir hacia el tren—. Es algo que en algún momento les tocara a hacer ustedes, y si no lo hacen, estarían desobedeciendo las reglas</p><p>— ¿Qué clase de reglas? —preguntó Kabuto con interés</p><p>—Hacer que el destino se cumpla, no deben interferir en este —explicó Kakuzu</p><p>—Nada de relaciones con humanos, estamos aquí para recolectar almas, no para relacionarnos con ellos —siguió Deidara</p><p>—Ahora tienen algunas habilidades sobrehumanas, como una gran fuerza, el borrar la memoria de los mortales, entre otras, deben usarlas únicamente para el trabajo —añadió Kakashi</p><p>—Quizá ahora ustedes no recuerden nada, y así está bien, porque si están aquí es porque en su vida pasada cometieron un pecado imperdonable, si rompen alguna de esas reglas recibirán un castigo por parte de Dios, él les regresara sus recuerdos, y ahora deberán cumplir sus sentencias sabiendo lo horribles que fueron en su vida pasada —Sasori leía su tarjeta mientras buscaba entre los cuerpos tirados en el suelo</p><p>— ¿Alguien ha roto las reglas antes? —preguntó Itachi</p><p>—Sí, hace tiempo, había un tipo llamado Hidan, asesino a una mujer a la que no debía por una discusión que tuvo con ella, interfirió con el destino de la mujer al adelantar su muerte y uso sus habilidades de forma inadecuada, cuando “el Ángel” vino a castigarlo dándole sus recuerdos, él se volvió loco —contaba Kakuzu</p><p>— ¿Loco? —cuestionó Itachi</p><p>—Perdió la razón, en su vida pasada hacia una especie de sacrificios “en honor a dios”, ese fue su pecado imperdonable, matar a múltiples personas, enloqueció al descubrir que el Dios al que siempre le fue tan fiel lo castigo por las ofrendas que le daba, se rebeló contra él y asesino a más personas, lo siguiente que supimos es que no pudo seguir a su siguiente vida, fue mandado al mismísimo infierno, así que no se les ocurra hacer nada estúpido si es que quieren ir a una siguiente vida cuando esto termine —dijo Kakuzu</p><p>— ¿Aún debemos ir a una siguiente vida? —preguntó Kabuto</p><p>—Por supuesto, la vida es un ciclo. Hay una leyenda que dice que tenemos 4 vidas, una para sembrar, otra para regar las semillas, una para cosecharlas y la última para disfrutar de nuestras cosechas, una vez que esto termina dependiendo de lo que hayas hecho subes o bajas. Este castigo es solo un intermedio, una vez que terminen su condena pasarán a su siguiente vida —finalizo Sasori</p><p>Cuando todos terminaron el trabajo se reunieron en un bar. Obito llego media hora después de que la reunión había comenzado.</p><p>—Perdón por llegar tarde, estaba ocupado haciendo unas cosas —dijo el azabache para sentarse al lado de Kakashi</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo estabas interfiriendo en el destino de alguien? —cuestionó Deidara</p><p>—Vete al demonio, lo que estaba haciendo no es algo que te interese —Obito agitaba su puño molesto</p><p>—No empiecen de nuevo —se quejó Sasori</p><p>—Mmm, Zabuza y Haku no llegan, ¿tendrán mucho trabajo? —comentó Kakashi viendo hacia la puerta</p><p>—Me los encontré en el camino, dijeron que tardarían un poco en venir —habló Obito tomando una botella para servirse, se giró a su lado para ver a Itachi quien lo observaba curioso — ¿Y este mocoso?</p><p>—Son nuevos, llegaron hoy —respondió Sasori</p><p>— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó al ver que Itachi nos despegaba su mirada de él</p><p>—No —el chico se giró hacia otro lado</p><p>—Los chicos nuevos siempre son tan extraños —dijo antes de beber de golpe el alcohol en su vaso</p><p>—Cuando tú llegaste eras bastante molesto y llorón —esta vez fue Kakuzu quien hablo</p><p>—Claro que no —negó con la cabeza el azabache</p><p>—Hmp, como si no recordara bien lo quejumbroso que eras —contestó Kakuzu</p><p>—Perdón por llegar tarde —Haku entro junto a Zabuza</p><p>—Bien, ahora si estamos todos, estamos en una fiesta de bienvenida para Kabuto e Itachi, quienes nos acompañaran en este horrible castigo por un tiempo, ¡salud! —exclamó Deidara levantando su vaso</p><p>— ¡Salud! —correspondieron el resto</p><p>El tiempo paso entre charlas y bromas, Kakashi observaba a Haku quien tenía la cabeza agachada, Zabuza mantenía un semblante serio, no había participado en la conversación, algo ocurría con ellos.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó acercándose a ellos</p><p>—Creo que…ya es momento de decirlo —habló Haku en un tono serio que atrajo la atención de todos, generalmente el chico hablaba de forma dulce, era extraño verlo así— El ángel me visito ayer</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Kakashi confundido</p><p>— ¿Rompiste las reglas? ¿Zabuza, dejaste que él rompiera alguna regla? —interrogó Deidara, Zabuza solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada</p><p>—Mi condena ha terminado, es hora de que vaya a mi siguiente vida —respondió el chico con desanimo</p><p>— ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso no es bueno? Finalmente terminaras con tu castigo —Obito estaba confundido por las expresiones del chico</p><p>—Yo no quiero irme aún…</p><p>— ¿Acaso eres idiota? Irte es lo mejor que te puede pasar —regañó Deidara</p><p>—Quiero permanecer más tiempo junto a Zabuza… no quiero irme sin él, no sé cómo, pero de alguna forma se, qué él es mi hogar… el lugar al que pertenezco —declaró Haku mientras comenzaba a sollozar </p><p>—Vamos Haku, debes ver el lado positivo, hay posibilidades de que puedas mantener tus recuerdos antes de irte, así que no te desanimes —Obito le dio palmadas en la espalda</p><p>—Desde que te conocemos haz sido tan noble y amable, estoy seguro de que tú si eres digno de la misericordia de Dios —dijo Deidara</p><p>—Esperemos que así sea —Haku limpio sus lágrimas</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kakashi estaba sentado en la sala, el té estaba servido para la persona que se sentó en la silla al frente.  La puerta del lugar se abrió, Zabuza entro.</p><p>—Llegas a tiempo —dijo Kakashi</p><p>—Gracias por venir a despedirme Zabuza —Haku le sonrió</p><p>—Desde que llegaste, te pegaste a mí, siempre estuviste a mi lado y ahora me dejas como si nada, maldito mocoso —reclamó Zabuza</p><p>—Lo lamento, no pensé que mi redención llegaría tan pronto. Gracias por servirme el té Kakashi, pero no pienso beberlo —habló el chico, Kakashi solo asintió</p><p>— ¿En verdad puedes simplemente no beberlo? —cuestiono Zabuza</p><p>Kakashi le mostro una hoja —El ángel me envío esto, dijo que Haku puede continuar conservando algunos de sus recuerdos</p><p>—Hmp, sabía que lo conseguirías</p><p>Haku se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia Zabuza —Desde que llegue, yo sentí que por alguna razón… usted era mi hogar, quizá tiene algo que ver con nuestras vidas pasadas, pero no recuerdo nada de ello, así que ahora no quiero olvidarlo. Por favor, termine pronto con su condena para reunirnos en la siguiente vida —dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro</p><p>—Escúchame bien, cuando vaya allá, te voy a buscar por todo el mundo hasta dar contigo, voy a recordar todo de ti, tú voz, tú rostro, y no descansaré hasta encontrarte —habló Zabuza acariciando la mejilla de Haku</p><p>— ¿Eso fue una amenaza? —bromeó Kakashi haciendo reír a Haku</p><p>—Cuídate mucho niño —Zabuza lo abrazo, Haku no dudo en corresponder —Cuando menos lo esperes estaré contigo, porque tú también eres mi hogar</p><p>—Es hora de irme —Haku se separó de él —Lo estaré esperando y si no llega, cometeré un pecado para al menos así tener una oportunidad de verlo aquí de nuevo</p><p>—No, debes seguir siendo bueno, te prometo que llegaré a ti</p><p>—Gracias Zabuza, nos vemos hasta entonces —Haku se dirigió a la puerta que lo llevaba a su siguiente vida y la abrió para girarse y ver por última vez a Zabuza antes de entrar</p><p>Kakashi se levantó para ponerse junto a Zabuza —Nunca creí verte así, eres bastante imponente, llegue a creer que no tenías sentimientos </p><p>—Vete al demonio Kakashi —sollozo Zabuza mientras comenzaba a llorar</p><p>—Vamos, no te pongas triste, él estará bien, ahora solo queda trabajar duro para que puedas estar a su lado en algún momento</p><p>—Sin el chico a mi lado será difícil</p><p>—Lo sé, pero precisamente por él lo debes hacer</p><p>Zabuza solo veía la puerta mientras seguía llorando, esperaba poder ir al mismo lugar que Haku cuando su sentencia terminará.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Obito llego a su casa, iba hablando por celular con Kakashi, se sentó en el sillón de su sala.</p><p>—Haku se fue, pero llegaron dos nuevos, ¿quién más se irá? —preguntó</p><p>—El otro día escuche que Sasori estaba cerca de cumplir su sentencia, quizá sea él —contestó Kakashi</p><p>—Mmm puede ser, o Kakuzu, igual lleva mucho tiempo</p><p>—Pero recuerda que no es por tiempo, es por la sentencia que tengamos</p><p>—Ojala que cuando nos convertimos en shinigamis nos dieran un libro explicando todo, es molesto tener que andar preguntando las cosas —dijo Obito cuando escucho un ruido en su cocina—Espera, escuche algo, te llamo luego</p><p>—Yo igual debo de cortar, ya llegue con Yamato. Nos vemos —se despidió Kakashi para colgar</p><p>Obito se levantó de su sofá y camino hacia la cocina de dónde provino el ruido.</p><p>—Lamento ser inoportuna, pero tengo algo que hablar contigo, Obito —dijo una mujer de cabellos morados</p><p>— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Obito confundido</p><p>—Me llaman “el ángel”, pero puedes decirme Konan, ¿podemos charlar?</p><p>—Espera, si estas, aquí, ¿significa que mi condena termino? Debo irme</p><p>Konan negó con la cabeza —Aún no, primero tengo que hablar contigo, porque haz roto las reglas, y eso amerita un castigo</p><p>Obito trago grueso, comenzó a temblar de forma inconsciente.</p><p>—Por favor, no te resistas al castigo —Konan comenzó a caminar hacia él, a su alrededor comenzaron a brotar muchas mariposas blancas que envolvieron a Obito.</p><p>El paisaje a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y todo comenzó a fluir. Los recuerdos de su vida pasada, donde era llamado “Uchiha Obito” volvieron.</p><p>
  <em>—Ya lo verás Rin, un día yo me convertiré en Hokage —decía una versión más joven de él </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Los que rompen las reglas son escoria…pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria —dijo molesto dándole la espalda a alguien</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te daré mi sharingan, ahora podrás ver el futuro, protege a Rin, Kakashi —ahí estaba, su compañero, finalmente podía ver su rostro, era Kakashi, el mismo Kakashi que él conocía. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No murió aplastado por la roca, fue rescatado, de alguna forma logro sobrevivir, pero Rin se encontraba en peligro, Kakashi también, debía ir con ellos. Pero cuando llego se topó con la terrible escena. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakashi, él había atravesado a Rin. Desde ese momento todo a su alrededor se volvió un infierno. Consumido por la venganza y el odio, provocaría una serie de sucesos devastadores. Asesino a su maestro, libero al monstruo de 9 colas y destruyo la aldea. Pero no se quedaba ahí, ayudo en la masacre de su propio clan, a ese mocoso llamado Itachi. Siguió avanzando en la oscuridad, en aquella organización criminal llamada “Akatsuki”, ahí vio rostros conocidos, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu. Llego al punto máximo cuando declaro la guerra al mundo ninja.  Destruiría todo, para crear un mundo donde estuviera Rin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Creía que él estaba detrás de todo, pero en la guerra descubrió que el realidad era una simple marioneta, fue traicionado por la misma persona que lo salvo en el pasado, Madara Uchiha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tras la traición se redimió y busco ayudar, haciendo que al final muriera no sin antes salvar su amigo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo a su alrededor cambio de nuevo, las mariposas que lo rodeaban dejaron de ser blancas para ser rojas, soltó un grito de dolor, no podía soportarlo más. Había perdido a la persona que más amaba, había sido traicionado, su vida pasada había sido horrible. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, llevo su mano a su pecho, tenía un hueco en este. Vio al frente, Rin estaba muerta, la intento tocar, pero era intangible.</em>
</p><p>—No, ¡Rin! —soltó un grito desgarrador, sentía como el odio comenzaba a consumirlo de nuevo, la persona que no protegió a Rin, siempre estuvo a su lado, era Kakashi.</p><p>Todo regreso a la normalidad, cayó al suelo rendido por el dolor que sentía.</p><p>—Al final, lograste redimirte, es por eso que tu condena ha sido disminuida, pero debes cumplir con este último trabajo antes de irte —dijo Konan poniendo una carta en la mesa</p><p>Obito jadeaba con dificultad, levantó la cabeza para ver como la mujer comenzaba a desaparecer. Intento levantarse buscando tomar el sobre pero cayó al suelo salpicando un líquido rojo a su alrededor. De nuevo estaba atrapado en sus recuerdos, rodeado de árboles con muerte, recostado sobre un lago de sangre, frente a él se encontraba el inerte cuerpo de Rin con un agujero en el pecho también.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>—Estoy…en el infierno</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Un Beso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi colgó su celular, Yamato lo esperaba en la salida de la cafetería así que el shinigami avanzo más rápido hacia él.</p>
<p>—Veo que traes mi abrigo —comentó Kakashi al verlo usar la prenda</p>
<p>—Sí,  te lo quería devolver, bueno, en realidad no quiero hacerlo</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Porqué huele a ti—respondió Yamato abrazando la prenda</p>
<p>Kakashi agacho la cabeza de forma tímida para sonreír — ¿Debes ser así de lindo siempre?</p>
<p>—Eso creo, ahora vayamos a dar un paseo antes de ir a casa —Yamato tomo la mano de Kakashi para comenzar a caminar—Sabes, creo que fue un golpe de suerte que tú y Obito llegaran a nuestras vidas</p>
<p>— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Desde el accidente de mis padres, Rin había estado deprimida, pero ahora que esta con Obito la veo tan feliz y llena de vida como antes. Y yo encontré alguien que también me hace muy feliz</p>
<p>—Si lo pones así creo que tienes razón, además de que ese golpe de suerte nos benefició a todos.</p>
<p>—Así fue Kakashi —Yamato era un poco más bajito que Kakashi, pero si se paraba de puntitas podía llegar a su rostro, levanto la cabeza acercándose lentamente a los labios del Hatake quien retrocedió rápidamente dejando al castaño a punto de besarlo</p>
<p>—Perdón, entre en pánico —dijo Kakashi rascando su nuca</p>
<p>— ¿Eh? —Yamato lo vio confundido — ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Porque…—No podía decirle que si se daban el beso le mostraría sus memorias, debía pensar en una excusa —No he dado mi primer beso —soltó rápidamente, aquello sonaba mejor en su cabeza</p>
<p>—Oh, te pone nervioso dar tu primer beso —el castaño llevo sus manos para cubrir su boca, aquello le parecía muy tierno, aunque era extraño, ¿alguien tan apuesto como Kakashi no había tenido un primer beso antes? Sonaba como algo imposible</p>
<p>Kakashi soltó un suspiro, su excusa pareció funcionar. Incluso si podía borrar los recuerdos de Yamato estaba en un conflicto, quería que el castaño conociera su vida pasada, que supiera que ambos fueron amantes desde una vida anterior, pero no quería que se enterara de cómo le fallo al llegar a su rescate, estaba contra la espada y la pared.</p>
<p>— ¿Y cómo te gustaría que sea tu primer beso? —preguntó con interés el menor mientras comenzaba a caminar</p>
<p>—Pues…que sea algo especial —contestó Kakashi yendo a su lado</p>
<p>—Eso es algo que todos queremos del primer beso, así que se mas especifico. ¿Quieres un apasionado beso bajo la lluvia? ¿O uno cálido y duradero mientras presenciamos el atardecer? —Yamato se sonrojo al imaginar ambas situaciones</p>
<p>—Es una difícil decisión —dijo Kakashi mientras lo pensaba</p>
<p>—A mí no me importa como sea, el simple hecho de que sea un beso contigo lo hará especial —el castaño se detuvo frente al Hatake frenando su paso</p>
<p>—Tú… ¿has pensado mucho también en esto?</p>
<p>Yamato asintió varias veces— Creo que no importa la situación, sino la persona, y tú ya eres muy especial para mí, así que el primer beso que tengamos ya será especial de todas formas</p>
<p>Kakashi veía los brillantes ojos del castaño, se veía muy emocionado, ¿qué debía hacer?</p>
<p>Yamato se acercó y tomo su mano y lo guio hacia una banca cercana para sentarse—No te pongas nervioso Kakashi, solo hay que dejarnos llevar, ¿está bien?</p>
<p>En las memorias completas de Yamato debía estar la identidad del hombre de la máscara, eso también era algo que quería ver, era un punto a favor del dichoso beso. Sin darse cuenta el castaño tomo la iniciativa y se acercó a él.</p>
<p>Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, Kakashi puso su manos sobre las mejillas de Yamato para acercarlo más, las personas de Obito resonaron en su mente <em>“El beso de un shinigami hará que ellos puedan ver sus memorias”,</em> retrocedió un poco, se había arrepentido de lo que haría, pero el castaño ya no podía esperar más y se pegó de golpe a los labios de Kakashi.</p>
<p>Entonces los recuerdos invadieron las mentes de ambos, todo lo que Kakashi había visto Yamato lo revivió. Intento ver la identidad del hombre de la máscara pero su rostro no era visible tampoco, había sido inútil entonces.</p>
<p>Yamato se apartó de golpe cortando la conexión con su pasado.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó consternado</p>
<p>—Eso…fue tu vida pasada —contestó Kakashi temeroso</p>
<p>Yamato lo vio fijamente — ¿qué eres tú? ¿Por qué pude ver eso?</p>
<p>Kakashi agacho la cabeza —Yo…soy un shinigami, estoy cumpliendo una condena por cometer un pecado en mi vida pasada</p>
<p>—Kakashi…tú… ¿por qué no llegaste a tiempo? Me abandonaste, me dejaste morir —sollozó Yamato</p>
<p>—No lo sé, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que fui</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué me hiciste ver eso entonces?</p>
<p>—Yo no quería que lo vieras, me iba a apartar pero tú te acercaste de nuevo</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿fue mi culpa?</p>
<p>—No, Tenzō…yo</p>
<p>— ¿Hay algo más que me estés ocultando? ¿Eh? Será mejor que me digas todo ahora</p>
<p>—Si…yo fui enviado para recoger tu alma—Kakashi se detuvo para tomar aire—pero no puedo hacerlo Yamato, después de lo que vi, no soportaría perderte de nuevo —los ojos de Kakashi comenzaron a lagrimear</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué me ocultaste todo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? Pensaba que estábamos en confianza, creía que teníamos algo especial  —reclamó mientras seguía llorando</p>
<p>—Si tenemos algo especial Tenzō, algo que va más allá de esta vida… todo lo que hice va contra las reglas porque no puedo perderte de nuevo…pero yo no quería que pasara esto, ni quiero hacerte más daño —los ojos de Kakashi se pusieron rojos, este clavo su mirada fijamente en el castaño—olvida todos los recuerdos tristes, todo lo que hemos pasado y te haya lastimado quiero que lo olvides, quédate solo con los momentos que te hagan feliz y el resto bórralos de tu mente. Yo te amo Tenzō…pero después de esto no se si sientas lo mismo por mí, así que si quieres olvidarme a mí también para que estés bien, lo entenderé y me alejaré de ti, solo elije lo que sea lo mejor para ti</p>
<p>—Kakashi—murmuró Yamato para cerrar los ojos. Kakashi había usado sus habilidades para borrar recuerdos en él, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba solo, desorientado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y con sentimiento de vacío en su corazón ¿Qué había pasado?  Se giró a su alrededor buscando a alguien sin lograr encontrarlo—Senpai…</p>
<p>Kakashi se había puesto su sombrero para ser invisible ante los ojos del castaño y huir del lugar. Llego a su casa y se desplomo apenas cerró la puerta. No podía dejar de llorar, los reclamos del castaño le dolían, pero lo entendía, todo lo que había ocurrido fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de procesar nada.</p>
<p>Una mariposa blanca pasó volando a un costado suyo, levantó la mirada y se topó con el ángel.</p>
<p>—Hola Kakashi, ¿estás preparado para recibir tu castigo por romper las reglas? —dijo Konan en un tono tranquilo, ajena a los sentimientos de Kakashi</p>
<p>—No, no ahora, por favor —se negó sabiendo lo doloroso que podría ser aquello que vería</p>
<p>—No hay otro momento para hacerlo —dijo Konan haciendo que comenzaran a brotar las mariposas que envolvieron a Kakashi llevándolo al pasado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Era un niño prodigio en aquel mundo ninja, pero su vida estaba rodeada de tragedias. El suicidio de su padre lo marcaria a una temprana edad. Luego siguió la perdida de Obito, si hubiera roto las estúpidas reglas antes eso no hubiera pasado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y luego, ocurrió algo que fue aún peor, él fue quien mato a Rin. Incluso si ella se atravesó, era su deber protegerla. Aquel suceso igual impactaría en su vida de forma negativa, provocándole traumas que lo atormentaron durante un largo tiempo. Y entonces apareció él, con sus enormes y brillantes ojos para calmar el desastre que era. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una vez que Yamato llego a su vida las cosas parecieron cambiar, pudo seguir gracias a él. Mientras avanzaba en sus recuerdos vio rostros conocidos. Zabuza y Haku, ellos estaban juntos ahí. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, incluso Itachi. Todo avanzo hasta el momento en que se separó de Yamato. La guerra lo distrajo por completo, pero no entendía, él les enseño a sus alumnos la importancia de no abandonar nunca a un compañero pero abandono a Yamato, era peor que escoria.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y en el transcurso de la guerra paso lo que había estado esperando, la máscara de la persona que provoco la muerte de Yamato se rompió, era Obito. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En aquella larga noche pasaron todo tipo de cosas, peleo contra su amigo, y luego lo hizo junto a él. Al final Obito se sacrificó para que él pudiera seguir, esta vez sí había muerto enserio. Cuando el amanecer finalmente llego creyó que todo había acabado, fue entonces que busco a Yamato entre los cadáveres y lo encontró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— ¡Tenzō! —exclamo al verlo entre los múltiples cuerpos esparcidos en el campo de batalla. Se acercó corriendo a él para tomarlo entre sus brazos, se veía que no la había pasado nada bien. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Senpai —contestó el castaño en un murmuro — ¿Termino?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Sí, ya todo termino Tenzō </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No creo que podamos ir a las aguas termales —decía Yamato con dificultad mientras cerraba sus ojos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Si lo haremos, solo resiste un poco más —Kakashi lo movía para evitar que se quedara dormido</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Dijiste que estarías ahí si algo pasaba…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Tenzō, Tenzō, resiste, vas a estar bien —Veía a su alrededor desesperado, ¿Dónde demonios estaban los ninja medico? ¿Por qué no había ninguno cerca?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Senpai…llegaste tarde…—decía mientras sus ojos perdían la luz </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eso era mentira, él ni siquiera había intentado llegar a él, se distrajo en la guerra y lo olvido por completo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando el ninja medico se acercó lo hizo solo para confirmar su muerte. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A su alrededor todos celebraban el fin de la guerra y el inicio de un mundo ninja pacifico, mientras él estaba solo, ajeno a todo aquello, llorando al lado del inerte cuerpo de Yamato. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En el pasado, su único motivo para seguir fue ver a aquel castaño que de forma animada lo llamaba “senpai”, ahora ya no estaba. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rechazo el puesto de Hokage, alguien que no podía proteger a una persona no podría proteger toda una aldea. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se sumergió en una depresión de la que nadie lo pudo sacar, fue entonces, que roto por dentro cometió aquel pecado que lo condenaría. Y de la misma forma en que su padre lo había hecho, corto su vientre cometiendo harakiri. No le permitieron seguir a su siguiente vida, le borraron sus memorias y lo condenaron por no apreciar la vida y quitársela él interfiriendo en su destino. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todo a su alrededor se puso negro, fue totalmente distinto a cuando murió siendo ninja. En aquel momento tuvo calma, ahora solo sentía arrepentimiento, por no haber logrado salvar a las personas importantes en su vida, por no poder cumplir promesas. Repitió tanto la estúpida frase de salvar a los compañeros, y él no pudo salvar al amor de su vida, a la persona que lo salvo cuando se encontraba en el abismo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No merecía a Tenzō, no merecía a Yamato, el castigo que estaba teniendo, ese si lo merecía completamente. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La oscuridad se dispersó en muchas mariposas negras, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. </em>
</p>
<p>—Kakashi Hatake, debes de aprender que tú no puedes interferir en el destino, así que será mejor que dejes de hacerlo y sigas las reglas —dijo el ángel de forma tranquila, aunque se percibía bien como una amenaza.</p>
<p>Kakashi estaba postrado en el suelo, sintiendo un horrible dolor en el abdomen, era como si la sangre volviera a fluir del corte que termino con su vida. Todo a su alrededor se volvió en negro de nuevo.  </p>
<p>Tenzō estaba parado frente a él. —<strong>Senpai… ¿por qué llegaste tarde?</strong></p>
<p>Kakashi no podía levantar la cabeza para enfrentarlo, no podía verlo. —<em><strong>Perdón Tenzō…perdón</strong> </em>—fue lo único que podía decir mientras apretaba los ojos   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este capítulo fue algo que quería escribir desde hace mucho, porque me molesto mucho que en la obra original olvidaran a Yamato y a nadie le importara jsjsjaja digo, tanto que nos metieron la amistad y al final pareció no importar mucho cuando se trato de él &gt;:(</p>
<p>Ahora tenemos de nuevo a un Kakashi depresivo y a un Obito lleno de venganza O.O ¿qué creen que pase?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8 letras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caminaba perdido en una multitud de gente, pero eso no importaba, se sentía tan solo y vacío por dentro. Como Shinigami no podía morir, de otra ya hubiera provocado su muerte de nuevo.</p>
<p>Otra vez estaba roto, el remordimiento no lo dejaba en paz, y es por eso que había salido a despejar su mente. Se dirigió a un puente y bajo la mirada, el mar bajo él parecía atraerlo.</p>
<p>¿Qué pasaría si solo saltara? No iba a morir, pero se podría perder en el agua.</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos para respirar hondo.</p>
<p>— ¡Kakashi! —se giró a ver quién lo llama, era Obito, iba furioso. Fue corriendo hacia él con el puño cerrado, Kakashi no hizo ningún esfuerzo en esquivar el golpe, lo recibió de lleno siendo apartado unos metros para caer al suelo.</p>
<p>— ¡Tú fuiste quien mato a Rin! ¡Debías protegerla y la mataste! —Obito fue sobre de él para seguir con los golpes, estaba descargando toda su furia hasta que Kakashi finalmente detuvo uno de sus puños para desviar el golpe.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Kakashi sujeto la ropa de Obito para atraerlo hacia él —Fuiste tú quien provoco la muerte de Yamato —dijo antes de darle un cabezazo al azabache que lo hizo retroceder. Kakashi se levantó para acercarse a patear a Obito—Él pudo vivir pero murió por tu culpa ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Tenzō no debía morir!</p>
<p>— ¡Rin tampoco!</p>
<p>Cuando Kakashi pateo de nuevo Obito detuvo su pierna para jalarla provocando que cayera.</p>
<p>Ambos descargaron toda su furia contra él otro, siguieron golpeando una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, lo hicieron hasta que sacaron todo el resentimiento en su corazón.</p>
<p>Kakashi jadeaba mientras veía el cielo.</p>
<p>—Oye…Kakashi—Lo llamo Obito</p>
<p>—Dime</p>
<p>—Lo lamento, por lo de Yamato. No planeaba matarlo…solo que se me salió de las manos, él no tenía la culpa</p>
<p>—Yo lamento lo de Rin —dijo Kakashi</p>
<p>—Sé que no fue tu culpa</p>
<p>—Pero aun así no pude protegerla de ella misma…ni de mí</p>
<p>—Kakashi, en nuestra siguiente vida, hay que encontrarnos de nuevo para que podamos ser amigos una vez más, esta vez sin mascaras</p>
<p>—Me agrada esa idea, Obito</p>
<p>Kakashi se levantó con dificultad para ponerse frente a su amigo y estirarle la mano.</p>
<p>Obito sonrió  y tomo la mano de su compañero para levantarse.</p>
<p>—Vayamos por un helado, necesito ponerme algo frio en el ojo</p>
<p>—Yo igual necesito algo frio —dijo Kakashi</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>—Entonces tú también recibiste la visita del ángel—comentó Obito mientras ponía una paleta de hielo sobre su ojo derecho el cual estaba morado</p>
<p>—Sí, y parece que está al tanto de lo que hacemos porque me dijo que siguiera las reglas —Kakashi tenía una galleta helada en su mejilla</p>
<p>— ¿Y le harás caso?</p>
<p>—Creo que es lo mejor… —contesto agachando la cabeza</p>
<p>—Pero perderás a Yamato otra vez, no puedes hacer eso Kakashi</p>
<p>—Yo…lo arruine con Yamato</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Nos besamos…él vio todo</p>
<p>—Pero borraste su memoria, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Es complicado…</p>
<p>—Vamos Kakashi, solo debías borrar su memoria</p>
<p>—Lo sé, e hice lo que pude, es solo que…después de saber que paso, no podré verlo a los ojos</p>
<p>— ¿Y si él si quiere verte a ti? Tienes que afrontarlo Kakashi</p>
<p>—No puedo hacerlo…quizá él me olvido a mí también</p>
<p>— ¿Y si no lo hizo? No puedes hacerle eso, simplemente desaparecer de su vida de golpe, no creo que sea justo para él</p>
<p>Kakashi agacho la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, Obito se acercó a su espalda para darle un fuerte golpe.</p>
<p>— ¡Vamos! Debes de enfrentarlo y saber si él te recuerda o no, si lo hace, entonces no puedes abandonarlo</p>
<p>—Pero el ángel dijo que debía seguir las reglas</p>
<p>— ¡Al demonio las reglas! Tú aun debes salvarlo dos veces más, no lo olvides. ¡Así que afronta tu pasado y ve con tu alma predestinada! –exclamo Obito apretando los puños</p>
<p>—Bien eso haré —Kakashi frunció el ceño decidido y comenzó a caminar pero Obito lo detuvo</p>
<p>—Espera, hazlo mañana, hoy pasemos el día juntos —dijo tomando el hombro de Kakashi</p>
<p>— ¿El día juntos?</p>
<p>—Sí, vayamos a pescar o a hacer alguna de esas cosas aburridas que te gusta hacer</p>
<p>—Las cosas que me gustan hacer no son aburridas  —dijo Kakashi haciendo un ge3sto de molestia</p>
<p>—Lo que sea, vamos, y luego vayamos a tu casa a que me prepares algo rico de comer</p>
<p>—Hazlo tú, para eso tienes dos manos</p>
<p>—Bien, pero si quemo tu cocina no quiero quejas —Obito iba sonriendo, Kakashi realmente lo envidiaba, ahora no solo por ser sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, sino porque a pesar de haber visto su pasado seguía sonriendo, de la misma forma en la que lo hacía antes.</p>
<p>—Kakashi, mira quien va allá —señalo Obito</p>
<p>Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba, era Kabuto.</p>
<p>— ¿No quieres patearle el trasero?</p>
<p>—No, tuve suficiente con pateártelo a ti, además, ¿por qué lo haría?</p>
<p>— ¿Quién secuestro a Yamato?</p>
<p>—Oh…cierto</p>
<p>—Descuida, lo haré por ti —Obito le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kakashi y fue hacia Kabuto</p>
<p>—Espera, Obito</p>
<p>El azabache trono sus dedos y se acercó despacio. —Oye, Kabuto —lo llamo atrayendo su atención</p>
<p>Cuando el chico de anteojos se giró a verlo Obito le lanzo el golpe derribándolo.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —exclamo molesto Kabuto</p>
<p>—Mi amigo recordó algo malo que le hiciste en su vida pasada y nos lo estamos cobrando —Será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a Yamato</p>
<p>— ¿Quién es Yamato? —pregunto Kabuto confundido</p>
<p>—Alguien a quien no te debes acercar —respondió con obviedad Obito —Así que estas advertido cuatro ojos</p>
<p>—Ya déjalo Obito —dijo Kakashi  poniéndose al lado del azabache</p>
<p>—Es mejor dejar las cosas bien claras de una vez</p>
<p>—Ya vámonos</p>
<p>—Sí, hay que ver si nos encontramos a Deidara, también quiero golpearlo antes de que me duela más mi mano</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Obito cayó rendido en uno de los sillones de Kakashi.</p>
<p>—Estoy tan lleno, siento que voy a explotar —dijo el azabache</p>
<p>—Te acabaste todo lo que cocine, ¿Cómo no quieres estarlo?</p>
<p>—Espero que no te moleste si me quedo a dormir aquí hoy —decía Obito mientras sacaba su celular</p>
<p>—Supongo que no tengo de otra, ¿qué haces?</p>
<p>—Le deseo a Rin una linda noche. El otro día ella me dijo que si acaso yo era un shinigami, estaba tan asustado de pensar que había descubierto todo, pero le dije que confiara en mí y no pregunto más. Rin…ella, es mi alma predestinada Kakashi, sé que estaremos juntos en nuestra próxima vida, y la haré muy feliz</p>
<p>—Ojala Tenzō y yo podamos hacer lo mismo —dijo agachando la cabeza</p>
<p>—Deja de deprimirte un rato, ¿quieres?</p>
<p>—Iré a dormir —dijo Kakashi para ir hacia su habitación</p>
<p>— ¿No me darás ni una cobija?</p>
<p>—Hasta mañana —Kakashi siguió con su camino</p>
<p>—Que descanses —Obito se acomodó mientras veía el techo, giró su cabeza hacia su abrigo y soltó un suspiro. Escucho su teléfono sonar por lo que rápidamente lo tomo para revisarlo y sonreír.</p>
<p>Kakashi fue a su habitación y tomo un libro para leer un rato pero no podía concentrarse. Se había tomado ese día de descanso así que no reviso las tarjetas que le llegaron. Fue hacia su abrigo para revisar la bolsa, sintió solo una tarjeta así que la saco, apenas leyó el nombre fue corriendo a la sala.</p>
<p>— ¡Obito! —fue tan raído que casi resbalo al entrar</p>
<p>— ¿Pasa algo?</p>
<p>—Apareció de nuevo —dijo mostrándole la tarjeta con el nombre de Yamato—. Dice que será intoxicación por un incendio, pero a estas horas Tenzō…esta en casa</p>
<p>Obito no necesito que Kakashi dijera más y se levantó para ponerse su abrigo.</p>
<p>Ambos salieron corriendo tan rápido como podían, faltaban pocos minutos para la hora marcada en la tarjeta por lo que el incendio ya debía de haber comenzado.</p>
<p>Rin percibió el humo y se levantó, intento subir a su silla pero los nervios le ganaron y resbalo de está cayendo al suelo.</p>
<p>— ¡Yamato! —la chica estaba alterada por la situación en la que se encontraba, su hermano menor no respondía y ella no podía hacer nada. Estiro su mano a su mesa de noche intentando tomar su celular, lo jalo en un ataque de desesperación jalando también el cable de su lámpara de noche provocando que está golpeando su cabeza y dejándola inconsciente.</p>
<p>Cuando Kakashi y Obito llegaron al lugar el fuego ya se había extendido por todo el lugar.</p>
<p>— ¡Vamos Obito! —Kakashi entró primero al lugar, él no podía morir, así que no importaba adentrarse en el lugar ardiente. Fue rápido hacia la habitación del castaño quien parecía dormir, se acercó a cárgalo para salir del lugar. —No volveré a llegar tarde, Tenzō</p>
<p>El peli plata salió para ver que su amigo seguía parando observando todo.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué demonios haces Obito? Ve por Rin</p>
<p>Obito se colocó su sombrero y se acercó para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi —Tengo trabajo que hacer, lo lamento Kakashi —dijo antes de caminar hacia el interior del lugar</p>
<p>— ¿Qué lamentas? —Kakashi se giró a verlo extrañado hasta que lo entendió — ¡Obito!</p>
<p>El azabache entro al lugar, escuchaba los gritos de su amigo llamándolo pero no se detuvo. Cualquiera pensaría que aquel lugar parecía el infierno, pero él ya lo conocía y sabía que no se veía así, por eso caminaba de forma tranquila entre las llamas.</p>
<p>Llego a la habitación del fondo, la habitación de Rin.</p>
<p>La castaña estaba parada en medio del lugar.</p>
<p>—Obito… ¿qué está pasando? —pregunto confundida</p>
<p>—Es hora de que sepas la verdad</p>
<p>— ¿De qué hablas?</p>
<p>—Nohara Rin…de 23 años de edad, nacida el 15 de noviembre. Murió a las 11:22 un 25 de octubre. Causa de la muerte, intoxicación por monóxido de carbono en un incendio. Eres tú, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>—Si…soy yo. Obito…estoy muerta, ¿verdad? —los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas</p>
<p>Obito se limitó a asentir para acercarse a abrazarla, la castaña correspondió y vio a su costado, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo.</p>
<p>—No tengas miedo, Rin —dijo separándose un poco de ella para verla de frente. Acaricio su cabello para luego poner sus manos en sus mejillas y acercarla poco a poco a su rostro dándole un beso.</p>
<p>Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de la castaña quien solo pudo llorar más.</p>
<p>Los bomberos y el equipo médico llegaron al lugar, Kakashi espero a que Yamato recibiera los primeros auxilios. Una vez que se aseguró de que su nombre desapareció de la tarjeta se sintió aliviado.</p>
<p>—Dos veces, le faltaba una más y Tenzō estaría a salvo un par de años.</p>
<p>Sintió un llamado así que se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo. Apenas cruzo la puerta Rin se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.</p>
<p>—Rin… Obito, ¿qué paso?</p>
<p>—Cuando el ángel me visito me lo dijo Kakashi. Termine mi castigo —respondió el azabache quitándose el sombrero —Me podría ir una vez que recogiera el alma de Rin</p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?</p>
<p>—Ya te veías demasiado afligido por lo que paso con Tenzō, no quería empeorar las cosas</p>
<p>— ¿Y ahora? ¿Me van a dejar de nuevo solo? —reclamo Kakashi, no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Todo lo que no lloro en su vida anterior, lo debía sacar ahora.</p>
<p>—Kakashi, creo que nosotros tres también somos almas predestinadas a conocernos. Así que nos reuniremos de nuevo en nuestra próxima vida —dijo Obito para unirse al abrazo</p>
<p>—Kakashi, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa —habló esta vez Rin—Espero que puedas dejar ir tus arrepentimientos. Por favor, cuida a Yamato</p>
<p>—Lo haré —contestó mientras los abrazaba más fuerte</p>
<p>—Ya debemos irnos Kakashi —dijo Obito</p>
<p>El peli plata los soltó. Obito tomo la mano de Rin y le sonrió para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.  </p>
<p>—Espera Obito, el té</p>
<p>—Al diablo ese té, vamos a conservar nuestros recuerdos para que así sea más fácil encontrarnos.  Así que date prisa Kakashi</p>
<p>—Te estaremos esperando —dijo Rin para sonreírle</p>
<p>Ambos cruzaron la puerta sin soltar sus manos.</p>
<p>Kakashi se quedó de nuevo solo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar así? Estaba a punto de comenzar a lamentarse cuando recordó que aún no estaba completamente solo, todavía tenía a Tenzō.</p>
<p>Fue al hospital para entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño.</p>
<p>Se veía tan frágil en la camilla, pero al menos sabía que se iba a recuperar.</p>
<p>Esos últimos días habían sido muy difíciles, tenía mucho que procesar en tan poco tiempo. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza para despeinar sus cabellos plateados.</p>
<p>¿Qué haría si Tenzō lo había olvidado? Le dijo que se alejaría si eso era lo mejor para él, sin embargo estaba ahí, pero no sabía que era lo que quería el castaño.</p>
<p>Respiro hondo y recordó lo que Obito le había dicho, tenía que confrontarlo.</p>
<p>Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el castaño comenzaba a despertar.</p>
<p>—Senpai…—murmuro Tenzō al verlo</p>
<p>Kakashi de inmediato se giró hacia él. — ¿Cómo me llamaste?</p>
<p>—Senpai…</p>
<p>—Tenzō, tú… me recuerdas —Kakashi se acercó para ponerse a su lado —Incluso me llamaste como lo hacías antes, ¿qué tanto recuerdas?</p>
<p>—Todo</p>
<p>— ¿Todo? ¿Por qué? —Kakashi estaba confundido</p>
<p>—Me dijiste que me quedara con los recuerdos felices solamente…pero todos los recuerdos son felices siempre que estuve a tu lado, de inicio a fin… —respondió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas —Por favor…no me vuelvas a dejar solo</p>
<p>—No lo haré, Tenzō —contestó Kakashi tomando la mano del castaño</p>
<p>—Por cierto senpai, ¿dónde está Rin?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Rin...ella, cruzo junto a Obito —respondió Kakashi. Vio como los enormes ojos de Yamato se abrieron con sorpresa para soltar varias lágrimas</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque era su destino... Tenzō, creo que nada de esto es una casualidad... todo lo que ha pasado, fue por algo. Todo lo que nos ha ocurrido fue planeado por una fuerza mayor a nosotros antes de que siquiera existiéramos</p><p>— ¿Hablas de Dios?</p><p>Kakashi asintió.</p><p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parece que dios nos odia? ¿No hemos sufrido ya lo suficiente en nuestra vida pasada?</p><p>—No lo sé...</p><p>—Senpai... ¿en algún momento podremos ser felices?</p><p>—Si...ahora. Tenzō, lo único que nos queda es pasar el tiempo restante juntos</p><p>— ¿Tiempo restante?</p><p>—Sí, el resto de tu vida, y el resto de mi castigo, hay que aprovecharlo al máximo</p><p>Tenzō soltó un suspiro —Entonces hagámoslo senpai</p><p>Kakashi lo vio fijamente, tenía miedo de que los enormes ojos de Yamato perdieran su brillo, pero no ahí, estaba, ahora era algo tenue, pero seguían brillando, y haría lo posible para que lo siguieran haciendo</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Pues...espero no te moleste vivir aquí un tiempo —dijo Kakashi mientras abría la puerta de su casa para que Yamato entrara</p><p>—Fue muy amable de tu parte dejar que me quedará contigo —habló Yamato mientras veía a su alrededor con asombro</p><p>— ¿Amable? No tienes donde quedarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti —contestó Kakashi mientras metía la maleta del castaño</p><p>—Tú casa es muy ordenada, senpai</p><p>—Solo la uso para dormir así que creo es por eso</p><p>— ¿Y ahora que estoy aquí la usaras también solo para dormir?</p><p>—Puede que cambie eso un poco, digo, ¿te gustaría que nos deprimamos un poco juntos?</p><p>Yamato se giró a verlo —Vamos senpai, cambia de ánimos un poco</p><p>—Bien, bien, acabas de salir del hospital, ¿qué quieres de comer? Pide lo que quieras</p><p>— ¿Podemos ordenar pollo frito?</p><p>—Oh...bueno, yo decía porque pensaba cocinar algo, pero si, pidamos pollo frito —Kakashi fue a tomar su celular para ordenarlo</p><p>—Gracias senpai —Tenzō fue a la sala para sentarse mientras esperaba</p><p>Kakashi fue a la sala para sentarse al lado del castaño.</p><p>— ¿En serio no quieres que nos deprimamos juntos? Este es mi lugar favorito para hacerlo</p><p>—Quizá si quiera hacerlo, un poco —dijo Tenzō recostándose en el hombro de Kakashi</p><p>—Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, ¿no? —preguntó Kakashi pasando su brazo por el hombro del castaño</p><p>—Sí, bastantes, y todo empezó porque te tire ese pastel encima</p><p>—No</p><p>— ¿No? —preguntó confundido el castaño</p><p>—Todo empezó en nuestra vida pasada</p><p>—Oh, cierto, tienes razón senpai —Yamato se acomodó de nuevo</p><p>—Maldición, no puedo deprimirme si estas así conmigo —dijo Kakashi</p><p>Yamato comenzó a reír—Me alegro por eso. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quede juntos senpai, así que no quiero detenerte deprimido ese tiempo</p><p>—No te preocupes por el tiempo ahora, que nosotros tenemos mucho, o yo me asegurare de que sea mucho</p><p>—Me siento privilegiado por tener un shinigami por novio... ¿espera? ¿Somos novios?</p><p>—Somos lo que quieres que seamos</p><p>—Quiero ser una pareja, de esas que tienen anillos</p><p>—Oye, vas muy rápido jovencito</p><p>—No, al contrario, he esperado mucho por ese dedo...senpai</p><p>—Sabes que ese es mi punto débil, ¿no, Tenzō?</p><p>—Tú conoces el mío</p><p>—Pues bien, seamos una de esas parejas que usa anillos y son felices juntos</p><p>—Lo que venga ahora, espero que sea lento para que podamos disfrutarlo</p><p>—Eso haremos</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—No puedo creer que extraño al imbécil de Obito —habló Deidara antes de beber directo de la botella de sake</p><p>—Ya ha pasado un año de eso, debes superarlo —dijo Sasori</p><p>—No puedo superarlo, el imbécil no se despidió, debió dejar que le diera una última paliza</p><p>—Lo extrañas porque a él si podías dárselas, inténtalo con cualquiera de nosotros y te patearemos el trasero —contestó Kakashi —Incluso Itachi que es joven puede contigo</p><p>—Hmp, que molestos son todos aquí</p><p>—Por cierto Kakashi, Kabuto dijo que el ultimo día que vio a Obito, él lo golpeo por algo que tu recordaste —comentó Itachi</p><p>—Cierto, el ángel te visito, ¿no? Dinos que viste en tus recuerdos —Sasori lo veía con interés</p><p>—No puedo hacer eso, es contra las reglas</p><p>—Por favor, como si te interesaran las reglas —reclamó Deidara</p><p>—Oh, miren la hora, debo irme, nos vemos —Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la salida</p><p>— ¡A la próxima no te salvas! —gritó Deidara</p><p>Kakashi salió del local y comenzó a caminar por el lugar mientras revisaba su celular, tenía un mensaje de Yamato</p><p>—Oye, Kakashi —lo llamo Zabuza que había salido tras él</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo? —Kakashi se giró a verlo</p><p>— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un poco?</p><p>—Para nada, entre todos tú no eres molesto. ¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó Kakashi mientras comenzaba a caminar</p><p>—Solo... desde que se fue Haku</p><p>—Oh...lo lamento</p><p>—Descuida, no creo que sea malo, es motivante</p><p>— ¿Motivante? —repitió confundido Kakashi</p><p>—Sí. Me siento como en un túnel oscuro, pero ahí una luz al fondo, mi motivante para seguir es terminar este castigo y reencontrarme con Haku</p><p>—Ya entiendo...Estoy seguro de que te encontraras de nuevo con él</p><p>—Yo igual estoy seguro de eso. ¿Qué tal has estado tú?</p><p>—Bien, muy bien</p><p>—Sí, con tu novio, me imagino que no la pasas mal</p><p>Kakashi rio un poco por el comentario —Pues sí, estoy bien con él, mejor dicho, gracias a él. Su hermana le dejo un seguro, Tenzō lo cobro, dejo de trabajar y regreso a estudiar, está lleno de planes para el futuro, su entusiasmo es contagioso</p><p>— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué planes para el futuro tienes?</p><p>—Terminar con este castigo, ¿qué otro plan puedo tener? De esa forma cuando Tenzō cruce, yo pueda cruzar con él</p><p>—Suena bien. Me alegro mucho por ti, pensé que estarías mal</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Tras lo de Obito imagine que te deprimirías, como siempre, pero te veo bien</p><p>—Ya tendré más vidas para deprimirme, no puedo hacerlo ahora</p><p>—Oye Kakashi</p><p>— ¿Si? —Kakashi levanto un poco la mirada para ver a su compañero</p><p>—Respecto a tus recuerdos, ¿tú y yo nos conocimos en tu otra vida?</p><p>Kakashi regreso su vista al frente —Si, lo hicimos</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue?</p><p>—Pues...al inicio no fue un buen encuentro —contestó recordando como fue el primer enemigo con quien se enfrentó su equipo —pero al final, no fue tan malo. Además, tú estabas con Haku ahí</p><p>—Ya veo. Pareciera que de alguna forma todos estamos conectados, ¿no crees?</p><p>—Nada de esto es una casualidad Zabuza, eso es lo que creo</p><p>—Creo que ya te esperan —índico Zabuza señalando a Tenzō a lo lejos</p><p>—Oh, cierto</p><p>—Kakashi, ¿no te preocupa que te llegue la tarjeta de ese chico?</p><p>—Ya llego, dos veces, Obito dijo que era a la tercera que llegara, si volvía a evitar su destino, entonces tardaría más años en llegar, pero creo que se equivocó, porque ha pasado un año y la tarjeta de Tenzō no ha vuelto a aparecer</p><p>—Ya veo, entonces te dejo —dijo Zabuza para colocarse su sombrero</p><p>—Nos vemos después —Kakashi hizo un gesto de despedida para correr hacia el castaño</p><p>Zabuza se quedó unos segundos observando como Kakashi iba hacia Tenzō quien sonrió apenas lo vio. Si nada era una casualidad, el que la tarjeta de ese chico estuviera retrasada tampoco lo era, algo andaba mal ahí.</p><p>Una mariposa blanca voló cerca de la pareja, Zabuza frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento. Comenzó a perseguirla, a lo lejos pudo ver a Kabuto, estaba junto al Ángel.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Ah, estoy tan cansado—dijo Tenzō mientras entraba al hogar que compartía con Kakashi</p><p>—Yo también, vamos directo a la cama —comento Kakashi mientras se quitaba el saco</p><p>— ¿No quieres cenar nada, senpai? Yo lo puedo preparar si quieres</p><p>—No, gracias. ¿Tú vas a cenar algo?</p><p>—Solo algo ligero, ¿me haces compañía? —dijo Tenzō mientras se servía cereal</p><p>—Por supuesto que si —Kakashi fue al comedor para sentarse. ¿Qué tal tu día Tenzō?</p><p>—Estuvo bien —el castaño se sentó con su plato frente a Kakashi. —Muchos trabajos y clases, de hecho mañana debo de ir a la capital junto a Yukimi para un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando</p><p>— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?</p><p>—No, estaré bien, solo que quizá regresemos un poco tarde, ¿podrías ir a recogerme en la estación?</p><p>—Si, estaré ahí cuando llegues</p><p>—Con eso es suficiente entonces senpai —respondió Yamato dedicándole una sonrisa</p><p>—Estos últimos días han sido muy tranquilos, ¿no crees? —decía Kakashi mientras ambos iban a la cama</p><p>—Tranquilos no, yo los llamaría perfectos. Estos últimos meses han sido así contigo senpai, entre más tiempo pasamos juntos me enamoro más de ti</p><p>— ¿Eso es posible?</p><p>—Si, en nuestra anterior vida te admiraba mucho, como ninja eras genial. Y en esta vida, creo que pude conocer un lado más sensible tuyo. —Yamato recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi—Pude sentir más lo cálido que es tu corazón, ahora estoy ansioso por lo que nos espera en nuestras próximas vidas.</p><p>—No vayas con prisa Tenzō, aún tenemos tiempo por seguir descubriendo más cosas aquí —Kakashi acaricio la espalda del castaño</p><p>—Tienes razón senpai, aún me falta mucho por descubrir a tu lado</p><p>—Descansa Tenzō</p><p>—Tú también, senpai</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>El día siguiente fue un día normal. Ambos se levantaron para hacer sus actividades que tenían planeadas. Yamato fue junto con su compañera a la capital, Kakashi siguió con su trabajo habitual.</p><p>Sin preocupaciones, siguiendo un día tranquilo y cálido. Ya habían sufrido suficiente, ¿no? Ahora solo les quedaba seguir su vida de forma pacífica.</p><p>Eso era lo que Kakashi creía mientras caminaba hacia la estación del tren para recoger a Tenzō.</p><p>—Buenas noches, Kakashi-san —dijo alguien a sus espaldas</p><p>Kakashi se giró a ver la voz que lo llamaba, era Kabuto.</p><p>—Oh, buenas noches...</p><p>— ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?</p><p>—A la estación del tren, ¿y tú?</p><p>—Oh, parece que vamos al mismo destino</p><p>— ¿Estás en servicio? ¿Pasará algo allá?</p><p>—Sí, un accidente pequeño, alguien tropezará y será su fin —contestó Kabuto con indiferencia</p><p>—Oh, entiendo —Kakashi sintió su celular vibrar, lo saco para revisar un mensaje, era de Tenzō diciéndole que estaba a unos minutos de llegar, Kakashi estaba cerca, llegarían a la misma hora.</p><p>—Oye Kakashi-san, ¿me puedes acompañar por un café? —dijo Kabuto señalando una tienda cerca</p><p>—Eh...está bien —Kakashi guardo su celular para ir tras Kabuto</p><p>—No tienes prisa, ¿o sí?</p><p>—No, descuida, además, tengo algo que decirte</p><p>—Te escucho</p><p>—Yo, lamento el golpe que te dio Obito, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió en el pasado.</p><p>—Ah, Obito, ese maldito imbécil se fue y no me dejo devolverle el golpe</p><p>—Sí, pero...yo no te guardo rencor por lo que ocurrió</p><p>— ¿Y qué hay de Yamato? ¿Él lo hace? Al final, fui yo quien lo capturo —dijo Kabuto dándole la espalda mientras servía su café sin prisas</p><p>—Tenzō, él...—Kakashi razono lo que escucho y frunció el ceño para levantar la mirada y ver a Kabuto— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo no he dado ningún detalle, y se supone que tú no deberías recordar nada</p><p>—Oh, cierto, lo lamento Kakashi-san, es solo que... alguien me dijo que te recordara que no debes romper las reglas —Kabuto se giró a verlo</p><p>—Pero ya no las he roto</p><p>— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces porque sigues involucrándote con mortales?</p><p>Kakashi apretó los puños, sintió de nuevo que su celular se movió en su bolso por lo que metió su mano en este, entonces sintió una tarjeta. Trago grueso mientras la sujetaba y sacaba lentamente. Tenía una mala corazonada, por lo que vio con miedo el nombre en esta. Kabuto sonrió al ver la expresión en su rostro</p><p>—Creo que llegaras tarde de nuevo</p><p>—No, no lo haré otra vez —Kakashi salió corriendo del lugar hacia la estación del tren</p><p>Tenzō veía su celular, estaba esperando en la estación a que Kakashi fuera a recogerlo.</p><p>—Si quieres puedo llamar un taxi —sugirió su compañera</p><p>—No, está bien Yukimi, Kakashi dijo que vendría a recogerme así que debo esperar, solo que él a veces llega un poco tarde, pero siempre llega</p><p>—Bien, esperare un poco más contigo entonces —dijo la chica a su lado. — ¿Quieres algo de beber mientras? —señaló una maquina cerca</p><p>—Un jugo está bien</p><p>Yukimi fue a la máquina para sacar dos bebidas. Yamato veía la estación, estaba casi vacía a excepción de un par de personas que esperaban el ultimo tren, quienes más le llamaban la atención eran unos borrachos que parecían discutir, pero no les dio importancia, miro de nuevo su celular, seguía sin tener respuesta de su senpai.</p><p>La pelea entre los borrachos comenzó a empeorar, Yukimi iba de regreso con las bebidas, el castaño iba hacia ella cuando vio que las personas ebrias se empezaron a dar de golpes. La chica apresuro el paso hacia su compañero, uno de los hombres empujo al otro con fuerza, este a su vez choco con la chica provocando que cayera en las vías.</p><p>— ¡Yukimi! — Tenzō no lo dudo y bajo rápido para intentar ayudar a su compañera.</p><p>Kakashi llego corriendo a la estación, Kabuto iba a sus espaldas. Se detuvo un segundo para ver el reloj, había llegado a tiempo. Iba a bajar por las escaleras pero Kabuto metió su pie provocando que tropezara por estas.</p><p>—Ups, te dije que alguien tropezaría, pero no dije quién —dijo el albino acomodando sus gafas</p><p>Kakashi escucho el último tren acercarse y se giró a las vías. Pudo ver a la chica subiendo con dificultad, pero su pequeño Kōhai no salía.</p><p>Se levantó como pudo, ignorando el dolor de la caída para ir rápido. — ¡Tenzō! —exclamó mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, era tarde</p><p>El castaño le sonrió, parecía que había aceptado su destino.</p><p>—Llegaste, senpai</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Estoy aquí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La estación del tren se volvió un caos, nadie noto cuando el peli plata desapareció de la vista de los mortales.</p>
<p>Kakashi camino lento al interior del tren, sentado en un asiento estaba Tenzō.</p>
<p>—Lo lamento senpai, creo que arruine nuestra felicidad</p>
<p>—No Tenzō, esto no es tu culpa —dijo Kakashi sollozando</p>
<p>—Tampoco es la tuya, así que te culpes por favor</p>
<p>—Pero…si no hubiera tardado</p>
<p>Yamato se levantó del asiento para caminar hacia Kakashi hasta quedar frente a él y poner su mano en su mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas que iban bajando.</p>
<p>—No llores senpai, no quiero que la última vez que te vea sea así. Ahora, ¿no deberías seguir con tu trabajo?</p>
<p>Kakashi saco la tarjeta de su bolsillo. Nohara Yamato de 20 años de edad, nacido el 10 de agosto. Murió un 4 de noviembre. Causa de la muerte, arroyado por un tren. Eres tú, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Tenzō asintió. Kakashi tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia la puerta de salida, al cruzar está el paisaje cambio, estaban en la sala donde Kakashi preparo el té.</p>
<p>Estaban sentados frente al otro, Yamato vio la bebida.</p>
<p>—Beberlo hará que olvides tus recuerdos y puedas seguir tu vida de forma tranquila</p>
<p>—Pero yo no quiero eso senpai, quiero seguir recordando todo, para así poder encontrarte de nuevo en nuestra siguiente vida</p>
<p>Kakashi sonrió—Está bien, entonces no lo bebas</p>
<p>— ¿Eso está bien?</p>
<p>—No, es algo que va contra las reglas, pero a este punto no me importan más —contestó Kakashi</p>
<p>—Entiendo…entonces ahora, ¿debo seguir?</p>
<p>Kakashi asintió. —Pero Tenzō… tú eres todo mi vida, eres todo lo que tengo, sin ti…me sentiré solo</p>
<p>—Senpai, perdón —Yamato se levantó para abrazarlo—Cuando te sientas solo, yo estaré ahí para ti, aquí—dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho del peli plata</p>
<p>Kakashi intento contener el llanto pero no pudo, abrazo fuerte a Yamato, quería que ese abrazo fuera eterno, que nunca tuvieran que separarse.</p>
<p>—La tercera es la vencida, así que debes darte prisa para que nos encontremos de nuevo. Yo, voy a recordar todo de ti senpai. Tus ojos, tu aroma, la forma en la que sonríes, tu voz cada que me llamas, no olvidaré nada nunca —decía el castaño mientras sollozaba</p>
<p>—Yo, tampoco te voy a olvidar Tenzō, lo prometo</p>
<p>—Tú eres malo para cumplir promesas —El castaño se apartó un poco para verlo a la cara— pero yo no, así que te prometo que te encontraré y te voy a reconocer. No importa cuando tiempo pase, lo haré senpai. Ahora…debo irme</p>
<p>Kakashi lo entendió y lo soltó finalmente.</p>
<p>—Pasemos más vidas juntos senpai.</p>
<p>—Nos veremos pronto, Tenzō —dijo Kakashi para sonreírle</p>
<p>El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y fue hacia la puerta, se giró una última vez para ver a Kakashi y luego entro para avanzar.</p>
<p>Apenas Yamato cruzo la puerta Kakashi se desplomo en el suelo, de nuevo había sucedido. Todo se tiño de negro a su alrededor, una vez más estaba completamente solo.</p>
<p>No entendía porque siempre debía terminar así, Sin su mejor amigo, sin su mejor amiga, sin el amor de su vida, solo, atrapado en una brumadora oscuridad.</p>
<p> Levanto un poco la m irada, y a lo lejos pudo ver una luz, Tenzō, estaba al final, esperándolo, y debía seguir por él.</p>
<p>Se levantó y limpio sus lágrimas, se iba a esforzar, trabajaría muy duro, se daría prisa para poder terminar con ese castigo pronto e ir hacia la luz al final del túnel.</p>
<p>Una vez que Yamato cruzo, todo empezó de nuevo de nuevo.</p>
<p>Su siguiente vida no fue tan mala, fue ordinaria. Cuando entro en consciencia recordó cuál era su meta, encontrar a Kakashi.</p>
<p>Lo busco en la escuela, en todas a las que asistió, pero no lo pudo encontrar.  El tiempo siguió pasando, él iba creciendo, pero lo hacía solo.</p>
<p>Viajo al lugar donde habían vivido un año juntos, estaba vacío. Recorrió toda el área, si seguía como shinigami debía estar en algún lado, ¿no?</p>
<p>Caminaba por la fría noche, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Al otro lado de la calle pudo visualizar la cafetería donde alguna vez trabajo. Por un momento se pudo ver ahí de nuevo, atendiendo a Kakashi, sirviéndole su café y pastel favorito. Amaba la tierna sonrisa que ponía cuando degustaba el postre; Extrañaba esa sonrisa.</p>
<p>Siguió avanzando, a lo lejos pudo ver fuegos artificiales. Se detuvo un momento para apreciar el paisaje nocturno mientras los recuerdos golpeaban su memoria.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Date prisa senpai, o nos los vamos a perder —decía jalando la mano de Kakashi </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Ya voy, ya voy, no sé porque tanta emoción </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Por los fuegos artificiales</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Que tienen de especial, los lanzan en cada festival</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Pero es la primera vez que los veré con una pareja </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? —preguntó Kakashi mientras iba comiendo algo </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Pues que siempre desee un beso bajo los hermosos fuegos artificiales</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Ah, Tenzō, siempre eres tan romántico, lamento no corresponderte </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Eso no me importa senpai, a mí me gusta mucho estar contigo…aunque seas así</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Oh, mira, ya van a empezar —señaló al cielo para ver los fuegos artificiales—Son tan hermosos, ¿no crees senpai?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Estoy viendo algo más hermoso ahora </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El castaño se giró a verlo, Kakashi tenía su mirada puesta en él haciendo que se sonrojara. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Creí que no me correspondías  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Pues quiero hacerlo, devolverte un poco de lo mucho que me das —Kakashi acaricio la cabeza de Yamato para luego bajar su mano a su mejilla</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— ¿Qué haces senpai?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Pensé que querías tu beso bajo los fuegos artificiales</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Si quiero —Yamato tenía la cabeza levantada, viendo fijamente a los profundos ojos de su senpai </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, Yamato cerró los ojos, sintió sus labios tocar los de Kakashi. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, el cielo brillaba en múltiples colores, se separó un poco y pudo sentir la respiración de Kakashi chocar con la suya. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— ¿Fue como lo esperabas? ¿O te doy otro? —preguntó Kakashi </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Me gusto, pero aun así quiero otro </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Todos los que quieras —dijo Kakashi para pegarse a sus labios de nuevo </em>
</p>
<p>El castaño veía los fuegos artificiales mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.</p>
<p>—Aquí estoy senpai… No importa cuando tiempo pase, te voy a encontrar</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Un azabache le abrió la puerta, Yamato entro, estaba ahí de nuevo.</p>
<p>Itachi sirvió el té y lo puso frente a él.</p>
<p>Tenía la cabeza agachada, se sentía tan mal.</p>
<p>— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Itachi</p>
<p>—Yo…no pude lograr mi objetivo en esta vida</p>
<p>—Ya tendrás un objetivo nuevo la siguiente vez</p>
<p>—No quiero otro…</p>
<p>— ¿Puedo saber cuál es ese motivo?</p>
<p>—Pues… encontrar a mi alma gemela</p>
<p>Itachi lo vio fijamente un par de segundos. — ¿Tú, no eras ese chico que estaba siempre al lado de Kakashi-san?</p>
<p>— ¡Sí! ¿Conoces a Kakashi-senpai? ¿Dónde está?</p>
<p>—Después de que te fuiste, él fue transferido a otra área ya que fui muy indisciplinado con todas las reglas que rompió</p>
<p>—Oh…lo metí en problemas —Yamato bajo la cabeza de nuevo — ¿Entonces él sigue con su castigo en otro lado?</p>
<p>—No, cruzo</p>
<p>— ¡¿Cruzo?! ¿Hace cuánto?</p>
<p>—Unos cuatro años</p>
<p>— ¿Y él bebió esto? —preguntó señalando el té</p>
<p>—Sí, él Ángel lo obligo prácticamente, era eso u otros cien años más</p>
<p>—Entonces debo irme ahora</p>
<p>—Pero debes beberlo</p>
<p>—No, si senpai lo hizo, no puedo hacerlo yo, no puedo olvidarlo todo —dijo decidido yendo hacia la puerta</p>
<p>—Es tu cuarta vida, te deseo suerte. Salúdame a Kakashi-san —dijo Itachi</p>
<p>Yamato se detuvo sosteniendo la perilla, una vez que cruzara todo empezaría de nuevo, y era su última vida, si no encontraba a Kakashi, todo estaría perdido.</p>
<p>Respiro hondo y la abrió, lo iba a encontrar, se lo había prometido, debía cruzar y disfrutar esa última vida con su senpai.</p>
<p>—Te encontraré, senpai —dijo antes de entrar</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ¿Quién eres tú?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su alarma sonó, estiro su brazo de mala gana para apagarla. Era otro día de su absurda vida.</p>
<p>Se levantó sin ganas, fue a alistarse para ir a la escuela.</p>
<p>Iba observando el paisaje por la ventana del auto, hace poco había cumplido 16 años, y en todo ese tiempo se había sentido incompleto.</p>
<p>— ¿Pasa algo, Kakashi? —pregunto su padre que iba conduciendo</p>
<p>—No es nada, creo</p>
<p>—Últimamente te ves muy desanimado, ¿ocurrió algo en la escuela?</p>
<p>—No es eso papá</p>
<p>— ¿Peleaste con tus amigos?</p>
<p>—Tampoco papá</p>
<p>— ¿Entonces?</p>
<p>—No sé si lo entiendas… —respondió agachando la cabeza</p>
<p>—Ah, estás en esa edad complicada lo sé, pero cualquier cosa debes saber que cuentas conmigo, ¿está bien?</p>
<p>—Si, gracias</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Estaba en la azotea de la escuela, pensando, ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía falta en esa vida? Tenía un extraño sentimiento de haber olvidado algo, pero no sabía que</p>
<p>— ¡Kakashi! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —pregunto un azabache acercándose</p>
<p>—Aquí me gusta venir a comer, lejos de tus gritos —respondió girándose a verlo</p>
<p>— ¿Podemos comer contigo? —cuestiono una castaña</p>
<p>—Pues ya están aquí</p>
<p>—Ah, que es esa horrible actitud que tienes. Hoy estas más insoportable que de costumbre</p>
<p>Kakashi iba a hablar cuando la castaña lo interrumpió.</p>
<p>—Y no digas que no es nada de nuevo, sabemos que te ocurre algo</p>
<p>Kakashi soltó un suspiro—Es solo que, siento que algo me hace falta, me siento vacío…y no logro nada que pueda llenarme</p>
<p>— ¿Vacío? ¿Cómo demonios puedes sentirte así?  ¿Qué te puede hacer falta aquí?</p>
<p>—Si lo supiera no me sentiría así, siempre te esfuerzas en ser más idiota, Obito</p>
<p>—Es solo que no te entiendo —dijo el azabache rascando su cabeza—. Tienes una familia que te ama, buenas calificaciones, eres apuesto, y nos tienes a nosotros, ¿qué te puede hacer falta?</p>
<p>—No lo sé… pero siento que no podré vivir feliz hasta que lo encuentre</p>
<p>—Quizá te hace falta una pareja —sugirió Rin</p>
<p>—Si, si, debe ser eso, pero tú siempre dices que no te gusta nadie —reprocho Obito</p>
<p>—Vamos Kakashi, en algún momento de seguro conocerás a la persona correcta —la chica se giró a ver a Obito quien al notarlo se sonrojo</p>
<p>—Espero que sea pronto, porque empiezo a cansarme de sentirme así</p>
<p>Caminaba de regreso a casa, se detuvo a observar la orilla de un puente. Debajo de este fluía un pequeño rio, y en la orilla pudo ver a un chico recogiendo flores. Ladeo su cabeza un poco confundido, por aquello.</p>
<p>— ¡Kakashi! ¡Dijiste que volveríamos juntos a casa y nos dejaste! —gritaba Obito mientras se acercaba corriendo</p>
<p>—Espera Obito, no puedo ir tan rápido —se quejó Rin  yendo tras él</p>
<p>—Oh, lo siento, lo olvide —Kakashi se giró a verlos</p>
<p>—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, olvidas cosas importantes</p>
<p>—ya dije que lo siento</p>
<p>—Como sea, vamos a casa</p>
<p>El chico que recogía flores giro la cabeza hacia el puente. —Kakashi…</p>
<p>El peli plata hizo de ese puente su camino recurrente. Le gustaba pararse ahí y mirar hacia abajo. Si saltaba, ¿se terminaría ese vacío que sentiría?</p>
<p>¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era esa persona que debía buscar para llenar el vacio que sentía? ¿A quién debía recordar?</p>
<p>Respiro hondo y vio fijamente la orilla, estaba listo para terminar ese horrible sentimiento de vacío cuando sintió que alguien jalo su ropa.</p>
<p>—Senpai…</p>
<p>Kakashi se giró a verlo.</p>
<p>—Te encontré —dijo sonriendo</p>
<p>— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Kakashi confundido</p>
<p>—Para ti, soy Tenzō</p>
<p>—Tenzō… —Kakashi se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos —Ah, ya lo recordé</p>
<p>Los ojos del castaño brillaron de la emoción, ¿realmente lo había hecho?</p>
<p>—Tú estabas recogiendo flores, la otra vez, allá abajo —indico mientras apuntaba con su mano el lugar</p>
<p>—Sí, era ese mismo —dijo un poco decepcionado — ¿Solo me recuerdas por eso?</p>
<p>— ¿Debería hacerlo por algo más?</p>
<p>—Pues…yo soy tu alma gemela —Yamato levanto la mirada</p>
<p>Kakashi vio fijamente a los enormes ojos del castaño, sintió algo moverse en su interior, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.</p>
<p>— ¿Mi alma gemela?</p>
<p>—Sí, es una historia muy larga, pero puedo contártela toda si quieres</p>
<p>—Sí, sí quiero —contestó asintiendo mientras limpiaba su rostro</p>
<p>—Bien, entonces lo haré</p>
<p>— ¿Te parece si comemos algo mientras me cuentas? —sugirió Kakashi comenzando a caminar</p>
<p>—Claro, hay una cafetería cerca, podemos pedir una rebana de pastel y un café —comentó Tenzō yendo a su lado</p>
<p>—Oh, eso es lo que siempre pido yo, ¿cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Kakashi confundido</p>
<p>—Llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote, Kakashi-senpai</p>
<p>— ¿En serio? —Kakashi tomo la mano del castaño y la entrelazo con la suya —Oh, mira, nuestras manos encajan muy bien, ¿no crees?</p>
<p>—Sí, siempre lo han hecho —respondió sonriendo</p>
<p>—Justo ahora no se quien seas, pero…todo esto se siente muy nostálgico, Tenzō</p>
<p>— Cuando te explique todo entenderás porque</p>
<p>Al inicio, Kakashi-senpai parecía no creer nada de lo que decía.</p>
<p>Al final, tampoco, seguía con esa expresión incrédula.</p>
<p>—Y eso…es todo. Sé que suena muy loco, pero todo lo que te he contado es cierto</p>
<p>—Sí, suena difícil de creer y me hace quedar como un idiota que no puede cumplir sus promesas —contestó Kakashi. El castaño agacho la cabeza, entendía si Kakashi no le creía, le dolería que no lo hiciera pero lo entendía. —Pero…eso explica porque sentí que el vacío que he tenido desde hace tiempo se llenó cuando tome tu mano, Tenzō</p>
<p>—Senpai —Yamato levanto la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos brillaron de emoción</p>
<p>—Perdón por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa, es momento de que tengamos esa vida feliz juntos, ¿no crees? —dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía</p>
<p>—Sí, seamos felices por el resto de esta vida —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Era mi última vida, y todos los días que restaron a partir de ese fueron felices. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yo estuve para senpai en los días grises, y él estuvo para mí también, no solo en esos días, también lo estuvo en los días soleados, en los días lluviosos; Cuando sentíamos que no podíamos más, nos reconfortábamos en el otro, y eso fue lo que hacía que todos nuestros días fueran felices,  porque sabía que sin importar que pasará, senpai estaría ahí para mí, incluso si lo hacía tarde, él siempre llegaría y pondría una tonta excusa mientras sonreía. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>—Creo que desde un inicio estábamos destinados a estar juntos senpai —decía Yamato mientras caminaba sosteniendo la mano de Kakashi</p>
<p>—También lo creo, porque eres el único que puede salvarme de la oscuridad, siempre</p>
<p>—Eso es, porque tú me salvaste a mí primero, cuando éramos jóvenes ninjas en aquel mundo caótico</p>
<p>—No lo recuerdo bien, pero  hay algo que si recuerdo —Kakashi se detuvo para ponerse frente a Yamato</p>
<p>— ¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Que siempre te he amado —dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía— y siempre lo haré, Tenzō</p>
<p>—Y yo a ti, Kakashi-senpai</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia. </p>
<p>Estoy feliz de terminarla porque me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también, así que me gustaría saber que les pareció </p>
<p>En serio muchas gracias y espero que nos veamos en próximas historias Kakayama <br/>Nos vemos!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>